Finding Our Destiny
by Seepingshadows
Summary: This story is over my OC Emi whose life seems to get even more complicated after falling in love.
1. The Girl Who Came From Above

**Another story I'm transferring over from one of my quizilla accounts. This one can be found on my shadowdragon23 account. **

* * *

" What rubbish. I have half the mind to move to Upper Egypt" a man in brown robes complains to a woman in a cream colored cloak.

"If you feel that strongly about it then you should know that I'd follow you anywhere. Whatever you decide" the woman soothed as the man shook his head.

"As of now I am unsure. The only thing I am sure of is that I cannot be led by such a man. The pharaoh's a fool" the man continue while the woman rubbed the man's shoulder to farther soothe him. The woman and man suddenly jumped as thunder roared across the sky.

"Maybe the temple of Ra is not the best place to be speaking of the pharaoh in such ways" the woman informs as the man scoffs. The wind began to blow strongly into the temple of the Sun god causing the woman to gasp. "We better leave this place" the man suggest standing quickly.

It seem that each step the man and woman took toward the exit the worst it got. "We should go back" the woman yelled over the roaring winds. "No, let's keep going. The exit is just a head" the man orders as him and woman found themselves in the middle of the huge temple. The middle of the temple was empty. Small stone paths went against the marble walls leaving beautiful golden sand covering the rest of the floor. The part of the temple covered in sand was not sheltered with an ceiling. A circular area was left open so that Ra's rays could brighten the temple.

The man pull the woman across the sand so that they could reach the exit sooner. Once they were a quarter across the sandy floor lightning struck the middle of the area causing the couple to jump back. The pair's eyes widen in surprise as the light did not fade.

A beam of light shined down from the sky hitting the center of the sandy floor. The man and woman stared in disbelief as a beautifully woven basket drifted down gently landing on the temple floor. As soon as the basket touch the temple floor the storm and light vanished and the night was once again calm. The woman was the first to get a hold of herself. Carefully she took a step toward the basket only to have her husband grab her wrist. "Leave it be" he commanded as the woman pulled her hand free and shook her head. Much to the man dismay the woman went to the basket curious to know what the gods have sent to the temple.

The woman gasp in surprise as she looked inside. "Come, look and see what the gods have sent" she waved the man over while bending down to get a closer look. The man's eyes widen as he stood behind his wife. Within the basket laid the strangest looking baby. The baby girl was beautiful to say the least. She laid wrap in a white linen blanket with golden hem. The only thing strange about this child was her skin. The baby's skin was a creamy white color. Never before had the man seen such skin on a human.

" Look, papyrus" the woman pointed out handing the man the letter. "The god message, what does it say?" the woman awaited to hear the answer but the man merely scoffed. The woman's eyes grew as the man ripped up the letter. "It matters not what that letter said. Best to forget it" the man spoke in a way to make it clear that she should forget she ever see it.

"What of the child" the woman questioned as the man simply smile. " Had you not said that you wanted a child" the woman beamed happily at his words and scooped up the baby from the basket. " I shall name her Emi for she truly is a beautiful blessing"

* * *

**(Five Years Later)**

" You won't be there long. So please try and control yourself" the woman soothed as the man sighed.

"We should leave and move to Upper Egypt" the woman smiled at the man. He had been saying that for the past five years. The couple decided to move away from the capital yet they still live within Lower Egypt which meant they still had to pay taxes to the Pharaoh. They lived in a small town right on the border of Upper and Lower Egypt. Because the town was so small and far away from the capital the people have to go to Thebes to pay their taxes. The men of the town switch off going to the capital to pay and this time was the man's turn.

"I suppose I should hurry and get this over with" the man suggest while the woman nod. "I packed enough to last four days but it should only take two" the woman informed and the man smiled. "Thank you Layla" the man leaned forward and kissed his wife on the cheek. Little footsteps were heard running toward them. Small hands suddenly grabbed the man's right hand. "Do you have to leave papa" a soft voice sounded behind him and the man grinned.

"Unfortunately, but I'll be back within a couple of days" the man inform turn to his only child. This child looked nothing like the woman or the man. The small girl's hair was the same color as the desert sands hanging loosely to her waist. She had blue eyes that changed shades depending on her mood. Yet the strangest part was her creamy white skin. Never had anyone see a people with white skin. Everyone in Egypt had dark colored skin.

"Will I ever get to see the capital" the girl ponder as her mother grinned. "Why don't you take Emi with you" the man gave his wife a look of irritation while Emi's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh please papa. Can I please go. I'll be good and listen to everything you say. You won't even notice me. Please~~" the small girl pleaded looking up at her father with puppy dog eyes. The man sigh and nod causing the girl to dance happily around the room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you~~" the child sang as her parent chuckled at her enthusiasm. The girl stopped dancing when a small brown cloak was thrown over her head.

"You'll need this then" Akihiko said leaning against the door. Akihiko was a teen nomad who stay in our house as long as he pay or worked. Akihiko was like a brother to Emi. Akihiko had black hair that went a little pass has shoulders. He always wore it in a low ponytail. He had almond colored skin and chocolate colored eyes. Emi frowned but obeyed. She quickly put the cloak on over her white cotton dress and cream colored sandals. She throw up her hood and notice her father waiting outside by his horse.

Emi and her father rode across the desert for the entire day only stopping a few minutes to rest. Emi woke as the sun was rising. "Are we almost there?" she ask her father. "Yes, we'll be there soon," he replies as Emi smiled. "When we get there remember to keep your hood up" her father spoke in a warning tone causing Emi to once again frown.

"Papa why do people hate me when they see my skin?" Emi heard her father sigh before answering.

"People fear what they do not understand and people or things that are different from them" her father replied as Emi thought it over.

"Look Emi, there's the capital" Emi looked up to see the large city Thebes. Excitement brightened in her eyes once again. Emi stored her father's words for later.

It didn't take long for them to reach the palace. Emi couldn't get the busy bazaar out of her head. She had never seen so many people in one place.

"Emi wait in the garden while I talk to the Pharaoh" her father ordered showing her the garden. "I will come to get when I am done" he declared as Emi nod. She watched her father walk away before walking around the garden. The palace garden was beautiful. Emi found a small pond in the center of the palace garden and quickly stood at the edge. She was surprised to find that the water was crystal clear. She was amazed by this place and wished that she could ask someone how they got this place so beautiful but knew well that her constant questions would only annoy the person she was questioning. She suddenly remember the sang her mother taught a few days ago.

_With your eyes wide and faces bright,_

_gaze at the path that winds before us_

_Hope again springs, eternal true_

_Reach for tomorrow with me_

_We've come too far to look back_

_There's a time and season, memories of a different life_

_Skies of blue so distant, hiding dreams long forgotten_

_Far off from this present, distant from reality,_

_when thoughts are left wandering, there's a truth_

_lost and found, and so_

_There's a season and time for dreams_

_Paths that have crossed and loves that were lost_

_When there's sorrow, a memory,_

_open your hands and reach out_

_Two hearts are stronger than one_

_Roaming time and season, winds of change challenge destiny_

_Skies of lands forgotten, tell me where and I'll follow_

_Far off from this present, distant from reality,_

_when thoughts are left wandering, there's a truth_

_lost and found, and so_

_With your eyes wide and faces bright,_

_gaze at the path that winds before us_

_Hope again springs, eternal true_

_Reach for tomorrow with me_

_We've come too far to turn back_

_La, La, La, La..._

**_( Song: To Your Tomorrow, From the game Growlanser III)_**

Clapping was heard from behind her once she finished the song. Emi jumped and quickly turned to see a boy around her age standing a few feet behind her. "Were you listening to my singing" she ask surprised as the boy simply nod. " It was a very lovely song" he replied causing Emi to blush. "Thank you"

Emi and the boy talked about everything. "My mama taught me that song"

"Oh" was the boy's only reply. Emi notice the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she ask while the boy shook his head. Emi frown and the boy sighed.

"I was just thinking about my mom" the boy suddenly answered as Emi looked at the boy.

"But you look sad"

"My mom's no longer alive" he started frowning again. "You shouldn't be sad. She's not dead" Emi said making the boy confused.

"No one really dies. Her soul's with the gods" Emi explained giggling. "You're right, but I still miss her" he retorted picking up some flowers and weaved them together.

The boy suddenly change the subject. They begun asking things like what's you favorite color, food, and things to do. That was until he unexpectedly jumped up.

"Finished" he announced as Emi tilted her head. "Its one of the few things my mom taught me" he explained showing Emi the flower crown.

"Pretty" she breathed. She never seen anyone make a crown out of flowers. "May I?" he asked as Emi frowned and grabbed her hood.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she replied as the boy became confused.

"Why?" Emi wasn't sure how to respond. She decided to tell the truth.

"Because once you see me you will think me a freak and hate me" she looked into the boy's eyes and saw him smiling.

"I won't" Emi saw truth in his words and sighed.

"okay" after checking to making sure no one else was watching she slowly pulled down her hood.

The boy's mouth dropped and Emi flinched at his reaction. The boy smiled and put the crown Emi's head.

"Thank you" Emi spoke softly leaning forward and kissing the boy on the cheek.

"No problem" he replied blushing, placing a hand on his cheek where she kissed him. Emi sit beside the pond and the boy quickly followed.

"Since you gave me something I shall give you something in return" Emi said pulling something from her pocket. The boy lean forward to get a better look.

"It's a necklace" Emi informed handing one to the boy. "I have two. One is the sun while the other is the moon" Emi said smiling. "Thank you" he put on the necklace with a golden sun hanging off a brown string. Emi smiled and put on her necklace. A silver crescent moon dangling off a brown string.

"They're one of a kind. So, when I leave we might not see each other for along time. We'll be older, and might look different. With these we'll know it's us" Emi explained.

"Okay, but do you really have to go?" he asked a bit sad. "I'm not sure I'll be coming back" Emi replied equally sadden.

"Don't worry, I promise to find you, and then we can be together" he said smiling causing Emi to blush. This boy really didn't mind that Emi was different.

"I promise to wait no matter how long it takes" Emi replied happily.

"Emi, we're leaving now" Emi's father yells from the entrance of the palace garden. "I have to go" she announced sad again. He stands up and kisses her on the forehead.

"I promise" he whispers softly. Emi quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye" Emi said as she run to her father. As she got closer Emi's eyes widen at the hatred burning in her father's eyes.

"Papa" Emi asked softly as he grabs her wrist with one hand and puts her hood back up with the other hand.

"We're leaving" he repeats pulling her roughly away.

"Papa" she whimpers as her father jerks her forward. "Be silent" he growls as they start heading home.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you all liked it XD**


	2. A Run In With a Familiar Stranger

It was a beautiful day in the small town that was located along the border of Upper and Lower Egypt. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and Ra burned brightly across the land. The winds blow gently making it so the heat wasn't such a bother. A sigh suddenly filled the air as a teenage girl leaned over some wooden railings drained. She let out a giggle as one of the horse nibbled on the girl golden brown hair. The girl lifted her head and smiled warmly while petting it.

"Emi, go get me some water" Layla, Emi's mother, shouted from the house. Emi sighed again before making her way to the well. The well was to the left of the house on top of a giant hill. "Why does the desert have to be so hot" Emi complained as she reaches the top on the hill. A sad smile spread across her face as she looked North away from the village in which she lived.

_'Don't worry, I promise to find you, and then we can be together'_

Emi couldn't help but think of the boy she had met eleven years ago. He was still the only person who treated her kindly as if the color of skin didn't matter. It almost seemed like he was fond of her. Emi blushed and got the water she need from the well. Emi has waited for him as she said she would and keep hoping that he would come.

"Thank you for getting me the water Emi" Layla said taking the bucket of water from Emi. "I'm finished with my morning chores mama" she informed as her mother simple nod.

"Do you need help with anything?" she wondered as her mom turn to her.

"No, I'm almost finished myself" her mom replied and then frowned. "Emi you look so tired. Why don't you go rest in your room for a bit" Layla suggest concern as Emi nod.

"Alright" was Emi reply as she turns and walked to her room. Emi laid on her bed which constant of hay and a few blankets on top of that. Only royalty and nobles could afford to sleep on an actual bed. No one in this town was either of the two. Emi buried her face in the pillow hoping for a little bit of sleep.

_'I promise'_

The boy's voice entered Emi head once again causing her to turn over to stare at the ceiling._ 'How do I know that he didn't forget about me? We were only children after all.'_ Emi thought made her frown._ 'I'm so stupid'_ she suddenly thought covering her face with her hands._ "No, no I'm not'_ she removed her hands and sit up looking out the window by her bed._ 'I must believe that he'll find me and then he will, but I can't even remember what he looks like'_ Emi looked down slightly ashamed that she forgot and place her hand over the necklace that hung around her neck. The sun's light making her moon shine.

After half an hour laying in her room she decided that she wasn't going to fall asleep and sit up._ 'I wonder why I've been thinking about him so much lately'_ she pondered

"Emi, do you want to go with me to the capital" mama called up to me of down stairs.

"Of course she will. You're not going to that filthy place by yourself" Emi heard her father say to her mom._ 'The capital's not filthy,'_ Emi frown grabbing her cloak and gloves. She quick put them on and ran down stairs to her mother. "You ready" Layla question as Emi nod.

* * *

*** To the Capital***

"Meet me here when Ra reaches the middle of the sky, ok?" mama said as we entered the middle of town square. Emi waved bye to her mother and sighed once she was alone._ 'What am I to do now? This place is too big to explode and I don't know if I can find my back once I leave this area'_ Emi ponder over what to do while walking around the square.

"Did you see which way he went?" Emi heard one of the palace guards that were behind her say. They were walking toward her and she quickly moved off to the side by an alley.

"There" the other guard said staring at Emi. The two guards ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "You're father getting angry with this behavior of your" one guard said. "Time to take you home" the guard that held Emi's wrist said pulling her forward. "I think you have the wrong person" she said softly causing the guards to stop instantly. Emi suddenly heard quiet chuckling coming from the alley.

"A woman" the guards quickly said letting go of her wrist and bowing. "Sorry about that miss". The guard straightened up and ran down Market Street.

"Well take care" Emi spoke to the voice from the alley before walking over to a stand where a merchant was selling jewelry. "How'd you know where I was hiding" a deep voice spoke quietly from behind her. Emi turned toward the voice to see a person in a white cotton cloak much like the one Emi was wearing. "I heard you laughing" Emi smiled turning back to the jewelry stand.

"Why did you not tell the guards where I was" the boy wondered as Emi shook her head.

"Well, it kind of sounded like you are a runaway, and you seem old enough to take care from yourself, but you know your parents will probable worry. You should go home sooner or later" the boy come to stand beside Emi looking that the things the merchant was selling.

"I plan too. I just needed a little time for myself" the boy said causing Emi to look over at him.

He was still looking down at the jewelry, and because he had his cloak up Emi couldn't see his face. It slightly annoyed her but she quietly sighed before turning back to the jewelry.

"That's understandable. Everyone needs time for themselves" she smiled noticing the merchant eyeing the two of you._ 'Must look suspicious with this cloak on'_ Emi thought walking over to a stand that was selling cloth.

Emi notice the boy following her to the stand. "Miss, I was wondering if it's okay if I look around with you. You see I never really got to explore the town before" the deep voice of the boy asked as Emi looked at the mysterious cloaked figure in thought.

"Hmm… Well this is my first time in this town. I have no idea where anything in this town is" she replied and she could feel the smile that spread across the boy's face. "Then let us explore together" he spoke as Emi looked to the sky.

"What is it? Do you not want to" he question as she sighed.

"I want to but I have to be at the fountain in town square to meet my mom when Ra reaches the middle of the sky" Emi explained while the boy shook his head at her.

"We still have a few hours. I can get you back in time" he informed.

"You sure" Emi retorted as the boy nod.

"Well" he replied as she walked up to him.

"Ok, lets go" she agreed looking up at him. He was a couple of inches taller.

As they walked around Market Street Emi couldn't help but wonder who he was._ 'Well he must to from a family with a high status. The guards were looking for him. Not only that but I can tell by the way he hold himself. Oh it doesn't really matter what status he has. The whole status things stupid anyway'_ Emi finally concluded as they reached the end of Market Street. Emi looked up to see she still had a lot of time left.

"Want to go see the Nile next" Emi face suddenly lit up and she quickly nod. The boy chuckled at her excitement before leading the way.

"So, you never been to Thebes before"

"Well, I never got to explore the town before. This is my second time here. The first time was with my father. He came to pay tribute to the Pharaoh a few years ago" Emi answered as the boy nods.

"So you seen the Pharaoh and mostly like the Prince as well" he seem to be sadden by the word. Emi quickly shook her head hoping to rid him of his sadden.

"No, my father did. I had to want in the palace gardens why he did so" Emi informed as he smiled.

"Hey look. It's the Nile" Emi glee pointing to the Great River before them.

Emi's eyes danced happily as she watched the waves roll in and out. "Here" the boy handed Emi one of two dates before biting into his own. Emi smiled and thanked him before taking a bite. They only got to talk for a little while before deciding to head back.

"Thank you for exploring with me" Emi said bowing slightly to him before looking around for her mom.

"I should be thanking you. By the way I never caught your-"he started to say before realizing Emi was walking to a woman in her middle 30s or 40s.

"Bye, and thanks again." Emi smile to him before running to her mother.

* * *

***The boy's POV***

The boy was watching her help her mother get things ready. He suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his body and throw his hand up to his chest. His heart was aching and the boy frowned._ 'Wait this feeling is…'_ for some unknown reason it just struck him. A feeling he felt only one other time.

The girl started to climb up onto her horse. "Hey wait" he tried to shout but the people on the street were too loud. She couldn't hear him. He quickly darted forward in hopes of reaching her before she could leave. Out of no where someone walked in front of him.

"There you are. We've been-"Seth stood in front of the boy blocking his path. The boy quickly moved around him.

"What, hey?" Seth shout as the boy made it just in time to watch you leave. The boy looks around and sees a horse nearby. He was just about to go grab it when a hand came out from behind and grabbed his shoulder.

"The Pharaoh wants a word with you" Seth said slightly annoyed.

* * *

"You wish to see me pharaoh" the boy bowed before the throne in which the king sat.

"Yes, it seems you gain the habit of running off and skipping your lessons" the pharaoh spoke while the boy stood staring at the wall. The pharaoh sighed and massaged his forehead with one hand. The boy looked at the pharaoh in concern but didn't move or say anything.

"Atem, I won't be here forever and you need to take your lessons seriously if you don't you will be unable to rule this country sufficiently. Is that what you want?" the Pharaoh questioned observing the boy's reaction.

"No sir" the boy stayed calm even though he was feeling a bit angry. The thought of the Pharaoh dying was something the boy tried to keep from thinking about even though everyone knew that the pharaoh wasn't doing so well. Yes, it was only a matter of time before the pharaoh died.

The pharaoh waited for Atem to continue as the boy sighed.

"Yes, it is true that I have been running off but I have only skipped today's lessons. I had plan to come back in time but I got… side tracked" the boy smiled mischievously thinking of the girl he explored town with. The Pharaoh looked at the boy curiously.

"What exactly have you been running off to do?" the pharaoh wondered as the boy smiled innocently.

"Not much" the boy's thoughts wandered back to the girl while she was laughing with excitement as they reach the Nile._ 'She sounded cute. I wish I could have seen her face. And what of that pain that went though me as she left. I only felt that one other time. Could that girl really have been '_that_' girl'_ his thoughts were fling and the thought of her caused his face to turn a red color.

The pharaoh suddenly laughed. "It wouldn't happen to be a girl you're running off to see now would it" the pharaoh guessed causing the boy's face to turn even redder.

"So, it is. Hmm… I would like to meet this girl" the pharaoh stated as the boy quickly shook his head.

"I just meet her today and besides she does know that I am-"the boy was cut off as the pharaoh started laughing again.

Once the pharaoh stopped laughing he turned to the boy.

"So she does not know you are the Prince. This is very interesting. I will allow this for now" the pharaoh spoke amused by his son. The boy smiled and was about to thank him until raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"I will allow this but only if you follow a few rules" the pharaoh inform making the boy slouch.

"No more skipping you're lessons" the boy's father smile causing his son to mimic him. The boy bow and turn to leave.

"When you tell her I would like to meet the girl that catches the attention of my son" the pharaoh said before the prince was fully turned. The Prince nodded and smiled.

The prince lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling._ 'Was that girl really the girl I made that promise with? I was so close and yet she got away'_ the prince sighed annoyed._ 'If only I could have seen her face'_ he was suddenly picture a small girl with white creamy skin, hair that looked like the desert sands and eyes that matched the sky. The girl's appearance wasn't something he could easily forget. He had never seen anyone like that. It was so different yet she was so beautiful.

"I promise to wait no matter how long it takes"

The boy pulled something from his neck and held it above him. The moon's light caught it making it shine brightly. The boy smile staring up at the small golden sun he held in his hand.

_'If I am the Sun than She is the Moon'_


	3. Finally Found

The prince's eyes shot open as Ra shined in from the balcony. Leaning up, the prince let out a sigh. A Pharaoh should always rise with Ra. As the prince he must awaken early as well. The prince's day was always planned. His morning was consisted of classes about the history of the country and military tactics then breakfast, afternoons he studied magic and swordsmanship, and the rest of his day he could do as he wished.

The prince always loved a good challenge. He likes to think of things like a game. His mind was circling around a game of hide–n-seek that just presented itself to him yesterday. A cloaked girl that he seems to have a weird connection with was the person he was now going to search for. Not only that but he was beginning to believe that this cloaked girl was also the girl he fell for in the garden all those years ago.

"So this girl could be "the" girl" a young female magician concludes as the prince nod.

"They headed south" he informed as the girl smiled.

"I can't wait to become her friend" she said excitedly jumping up and down.

"MANA!" a male voice yelled from somewhere causing the girl to stop her jumping.

"Ah, I'm late for my lessons" she shouts causing the prince to chuckle.

"See you later, prince" the girl named Mana said running toward the yelling voice.

"Now what?" the prince sighed looking down. The golden sun that hung around his neck caused the prince to smile tenderly. The golden sun necklace that the girl gave him was quite strange. Normally gold shined when out in the sun but his necklace only seems to shine when in the moon's light. His friend Mahado told him that there was some kind of magic inside it.

The prince decided to go rest, even though it was a little pass noon, due to the fact that he had an extra hour of training with his swordsmanship teacher. The day seems to blur by him. The mystery that circled around him makes it hard to focus on his lessons. He lay across his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted nothing more than to sleep at the moment. Like always as soon as his eyes closed images of the girl from his childhood filled him. He sighs but than smiled. He knew she wouldn't leave his sight and learned to accept her. He smiled slowly falling asleep to the memory of the strange girl's singing.

**~?~**

The prince's eyes slowly opened to find himself in a strange place. It was so dark yet it felt warm. A light shone up ahead calling him to it. As soon as he reached the light the darkness disappeared revealing a beautiful oasis in the desert not to far from a town. He looked up to see what looked like the moon and sun colliding, trying to merge together as one.

_With your eyes wide and faces bright,_

_gaze at the path that winds before us_

_Hope again springs, eternal true_

_Reach for tomorrow with me_

_We've come too far to turn back_

_La, La, La, La..._

_**( Song: To Your Tomorrow, From the game Growlanser III)**_

The prince's eyes darted to the oasis to see the small girl from his childhood singing the same song from that day. The tune seem to wrap around him holding him in place. The girl suddenly giggled breaking the spell the song had on him.

"You came" the girl glee turning to him with a smile, but as she turned her imaged shifted into the cloaked girl from the market.

"I have waited so long, but you are finally here" she beamed holding out her hand for him to take. He started to reach back but something behind her caught his attention. A dark figure moved quickly toward us grabbing her from behind. The prince glared at the suddenly laughing figure. A guy a little older than the prince held her figure in his arms. His dark tan skin seems to help the figure blend into the darkness. The prince stared into the figure's crimson eyes. A new challenge stood before him.

"Let her go" the prince demanded causing the figure's laugh to increase. The prince felt something behind him and quickly turn to see a dark creature. He looked at the figure and the girl one last time. The darkness spread making the prince only being able to see the figure's blood red eyes and the girl's pleading eyes.

**~The prince****'****s room~**

The prince's eyes shut opened and he lifted up with a jolt. "It was only a dream" he said trying to collect his self. For some reason he couldn't get the dream out of his head. With a heavy sigh he got out of bed and grabbed his cloak. Looking out the balcony he realized he was only a sleep for a little while. The prince sneak pass the guards and smiled at how easy he could get pass them. He finally reached the stables and grabbed his horse. He wasn't sure where he was going or why he decided to ride his horse, but whatever the reason he followed it. It pulled him South in the direction the girl went.

He wasn't sure how long he had been ride or how much longer he'd be in the desert. He knew he'd reach Upper Egypt soon if he continued South but the felt inside him told him to go just a bit farther.

_With your eyes wide and faces bright,_

_gaze at the path that winds before us_

_Hope again springs, eternal true_

_Reach for tomorrow with me_

_We've come too far to turn back_

_La, La, La, La..._

The prince followed the voice only to find the oasis from his dream. He dismounted his horse and stood behind the singing cloak figure. She had notice his present and sung her song. She sighed and the prince smiled and clapped causing her to jump.

"Were you listening to my singing" she wondered as he smiled and nod.

"It was a very lovely song" he repeated the word he said the first time he heard that song. The girl gasped but quickly covered her mouth. The prince couldn't stop smirk.

'_Game over. I finally found you__'_he thought staring at the cloak figure before him. He smirk turn to a smile when he notice something sparkling in the sunlight. A silver moon that hung around her neck seem to shine brightly in the sun. He slowly removed the hood of his cloak went back to staring at her.

"I found you" he replied happily as she starred at him a moment longer before turning and sitting by the water. He follow her lead and sat beside her.

"You remember me don't you" he questioned sadden at the thought. She turn to stared at him.

"Is it really you. Are you really the boy I meet in the garden that day" she wondered in a soft whisper. He smiled and nod. He pulled off the necklace she gave him and held it between them and she did the same with her's. He slightly laughed as the golden sun and silver moon bumpped into each other.

"What so funny?" she asked smiling wanting in on the joke.

"What better way for the Sun and Moon to finally meet than to meet at twilight" he said looking up at the sky. The girl looked up as well before giggling.

* * *

After talking for while the girl suddenly stood and the prince quickly followed.

"It's getting late. I need to go before my parents start to worry" she said as he frown.

"Can we meet again?" he asked hopeful as she grinned.

"When?" she retorted making him smile.

"When Ra reaches the middle of the sky tomorrow" he insistly replied excitedly.

"Where? Here?" she questioned just as excited.

"That will be fine" he said as she nods.

"Until then" she said about to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"May I ask a favor before you go" he wondered unsure as she turn to him and nod.

"Let me see you" he said as she nod slowly unsure as well. The prince stepped forward and lifted his hands pulling her hood off. He smiled fondly as he stared into her blue eyes.

"I must go" she whispered after awhile and he let go of her wrist.

"Tomorrow?" he asked as she smiled slightly timid. He helped her onto her horse before climbing onto his.

"Until we meet again" he said as she nod and smile. "Bye" she said heading to a village a little ways away.

* * *

"There you are?" Mana shouted glomping the prince as he entered the dinning hall for dinner.

"Mana" Mahado shouted as Mana quickly let go. We both sat at the table which our seats were far apart. Everyone sat by ranks at the table.

"Where were you today? You missed lunch" the pharaoh said.

"I was with a friend" the prince replied as one of his high priest smiled at me.

"You seem awfully cheerful today, my prince" the pharaoh's priestess observed. He hadn't realized he'd been smiling since he left the oasis.

"Would this friend happen to be that girl" the pharaoh questioned getting the rooms attention and making the prince blush.

"That does not matter" the prince replied making the pharaoh laugh. The prince looked down embarrassed. It never fails. Parents always find a way to embarrass you.

**~Emi****'****s POV~**

Emi slowly tiptoed to room in hopes of not being caught. She smiled as she reached the door of her room. She started to pull back the curtain but stopped when she heard something behind her.

"And where were you" Akihiko asked making Emi jump.

"Don't scare me like that" she complained as he smiled.

"SoWere where you?" he asked again.

"I was with a new friend" she replied annoyed.

"Who?" he continued to interrogate her.

"I forgot to ask his name" she suddenly said slapping her forehead.

"So it a him is it?" Akihiko teased.

"Akihiko" she whined blushing making him laugh.

"Go to bed Emi" he orders as she obeyed.

"Tomorrow" she whispers before letting sleep consume her.

**~?****'****s POV~**

"Did you bring it" an impatient cloak said in a deep voice.

"Yes, here it is" another cloak figure said handing the first figure a long dagger.

"Be careful my nephew" the second figure said as the first took the dagger and examined it.

"Are you sure this poison will kill him?" the deep voice of the first figure question as the second scoff.

"Are you questioning my abilities? I made this poison just for this occasion" the second figure informed as the first figure's red eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"The Pharaoh's time has come" the red eyed cloaked figure laughed as the two parted way. The second figure removed his hood after entering his home.

"Is it does than" a voice said from behind the figure.

"Akihiko! Yes it is. The Pharaoh will soon meet his end" the figure said as Akihiko stared into the eyes of Emi's father.


	4. A Day With Yami

Emi's eyes shot open and she jerk up while taking a deep breath.

"Another dream" she sighed looking out the window. Emi's dreams could be a little scary at times, mostly because they felt so real. Last night she dreamt of a place called Kul Elna. She shivered remembering the fear she felt as the palace guards slaughtered everyone.

_'Why do I dream such horrible things? Why must they feel so real?'_ Emi thought as she got dressed for the day.

'_Oh right I'm suppose to meet him today'_ Emi thought and frowned a little. _ 'I can't believe I still don't know his name'_ she sighed annoyed at herself. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'll ask him today" she grinned hopping out of her room with excitement.

* * *

"I'm done mother" Emi said running inside the house.

"With all you're chores? So soon?" Mom said in surprise as Emi nod looking out the window at the sun that was just about to reach the middle of the sky.

"Alright" her mother smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"Mama, I'm going to take my horse out for a ride" Emi said as her mother shook her head making Emi's eyes widen. Her mother never said no so long as her chores are done.

"Akihiko is using you're horse to runs some errands for me" she said making Emi frown.

"Though if you really want to ride your father's horse is in the stables" she stated a little worried as Emi smiled.

"I won't go far, I promise" Emi smiled running toward the stables.

Emi stopped noticing two figures standing at the corner of the stables.

"Just in a few more days" Emi hear one of the figures say.

"Yes, and then the phar-"the other figure started to say until the first stopped him.

The first figure stared darkly at Emi making Emi shiver. The second figured turned and smiled. Emi realized the second figure was her father. She smiled sheepishly while her father waved her over and the other person smirked.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter Emi" her father said as Emi looked the person over.

"Ah, the child found at the temple of Ra. It's a pleasure" The man said kissing Emi's hand.

"Emi this is my nephew Bakura. He'll be staying here for the night" Emi's father informed.

"Father, can I use your horse. I want to go riding and Akihiko took my horse to run errands for mama" Emi pleads making her dad smile.

"Of course you can. Just make sure to be back by dark". Emi moved swiftly to get away. Something about that guy with her father gave her the creeps. The whole time she was by the stables she could feel his eyes on her. She felt relief wash over her once she could no longer feel his gaze on her as she rode away on her father's horse.

The reason her mother was worried was because her father's horse hated her and usually bucked her off. Lucky, the horse was acting friendly today. He let her on easily enough and obeyed her. The horse happily took her to the oasis where she was suppose to meet him today.

"Thank you for letting me ride you here" Emi said patting the horse softly. The horse grunt annoyed while Emi started to slide off. The horse reared back knocking Emi off and took off toward the village.

"Hey wait….Grrr… YOU STUPID HORSE!" Emi shouted out kicking the sand and stomping her foot. She sighed to herself and walked over to the water to sit down at the edge.

* * *

**~Earlier that day, with the prince~**

The prince's eyes popped open in surprise. He gasped and looked around his room as if inspecting someone to be there with him. He slowly sat up and sighed.

"It's that dream again" he growled to himself staring out the window. A look of concern came to his face as Ra began to rise. The prince once heard someone say that if you have the same dream more then once it's a warning from the gods.

"Ra, are you trying to tell me that this girl is in danger. That she'll be taken away from me" the prince pondered staring out the window. The prince decided to finish his lessons as quickly as possible because the quicker his lessons were over the quicker he could go to meet the girl at the oasis.

He was happy to see his day going by quickly. His lessons were over before it was time for lunch. The prince gleamed happily as he ran toward the stables.

"Why the rush?" a voice called from behind him and the prince stopped and turned toward his father.

"Pharaoh" the prince bowed to his father.

"May I have a word with you before you run off to some girl" the pharaoh asks.

"She's not just some girl" the prince grumbles before nodding to his father who laughed at his son's comment.

* * *

**~Emi~**

She didn't wait long before she heard someone approaching her.

"Good afternoon" the boy said sitting beside her. She smiled over at him.

"May I" he questioned raising his hand slightly. She nods letting him move back her hood. He didn't completely remove her hood he just moved it back enough so he could see her face. She smiled at him nervously while he gave her that same smile, that same fond smile. They both began talking and Emi was always upset at how fast time seems to pass when she begins to feel happy. As if to prove her point Ra started to set and she frowned letting her mind wonder.

_'I hope father's horse returned home. Father will be crossed if I lost his best horse'_ Emi realized he went silent and noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked unsure why he was staring. He blinked a couple of times.

"Is something wrong? You seem worried about something" he stated making Emi blushed.

"My horse ran off and left me" she mumbled making him chuckle.

"It's not funny," Emi pout causing him to stop laughing.

"Sorry. Hey, cheer up" he said.

"Whatever" she pouts closing her eyes and going back into thought.

_'My dad's going to be mad at me if his horse didn't go home. I guess I'm going to have to walk home'_ she thought letting her eyes wonder south toward her village.

_ 'What a pain'_ she was tired just thinking about the little walk in the desert she was going to have to take.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home" the boy offered making Emi grinned.

"You will! Wait I don't want to be any trouble" she quickly said worried as he chuckled.

"No trouble at all" he chimed making Emi's smile return.

"Thank you" she replied as they both stood.

"Oh, that reminds me. May I ask you a question?" she wondered as he nod.

"Can you tell me your name?" Emi continued.

The prince froze unsure of what to say.

"I…My name it's" he just didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" Emi wondered confused. She just didn't understand why he was having trouble with his name

. "I am sorry. My name has power. No one is suppose to know it. Just a few people do" he said speaking the truth.

"Oh" Emi replied not sure what to say and the boy frown.

"I want to tell you. I trust you, but than again maybe I should come up with an alias. Something you can call me" he said tilting his head slightly and going into thought. Emi smiled and nod.

"Thank you for being honest. So what should your alias be?" she grinned and he smile.

"How about," the boy trailed before going into thought.

"Yami" Emi randomly said.

To her Yami was the opposite of how the boy actually seemed.

"Yami" the boy spoke as if trying the name out and then nod.

"Then I shall be known as Yami" the boy smiled and leaned forward.

"And may I know your name" Yami question making Emi giggle.

"My mother Layla named me Emi" she said slightly sad making Yami curious.

"Is sometime wrong?" he wondered as Emi frowned.

"I have another name but I don't know it" Emi informed as Yami looked at Emi in wonder.

"My mother says it holds power" Emi retorted before turning to Yami's horse. Yami shook his head.

"You sure know how to make a person curious but I won't force you to tell me"

"I don't really know myself. My father told me that the royal family of Lower Egypt is bad and to never go near them. He said that the pharaoh and priest would use me if they knew what I was capable of" Emi said frowning as Yami looked at her strangely.

"Capable of' but you look like a normal person to me" he said making Emi happy.

Without thinking Emi rushed forward and hugged Yami tightly.

"Thank you for treating me so kindly" she said as Yami returned the hug.

"You're a wonderful person who should be treated as such" he replied. Emi slowly let go and took a step back.

"We should go" she said rubbing her arm as the boy nod.

Emi couldn't help but start daydreaming as she watched Yami readied the horse and climb on.

"Emi" Yami spoke holding out his hand to help her up but she continued to daydream a blush spread across her face. He chuckled.

"What are you thinking of Emi?" he teased snapping his fingers in front of her face. She jumped in surprise and stared up at him with a red face.

"Ready?" he wondered offering his hand.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Emi's house.

"So this is where you live" he stated slightly surprised as Emi nod. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she saw her mother came out of the house.

"There you are. Are you okay?" she said giving Emi a bone crushing hug.

"I'm fine, mom. Why wouldn't I be?" Emi wondered as her mom let her go.

"When his horse came back and you didn't I started to worry" Emi's mother informed as Emi waved it off.

"That horse has never liked me" Emi groaned while her mother notices Yami smiling beside Emi.

"Oh, and who is this?" Layla wondered as she looked the boy over. He walked forward and held out his hand.

"My name is Yami. I am a friend of Emi. It is a pleasure to meet the woman who has raised Emi" he said as him and Layla shook hands. Emi's mother giggled and grinned at the two.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Emi smiled happily at her mothers invite and she quickly turned to Yami for his reply.

"I don't know" he replies making Emi frown.

"Please" Emi pleaded looking up at him through her eyelashes while placing her clamping her hands in front of her. Yami blinked a couple of times in surprise at her reaction and looked at Ra position.

"I suppose if it is no bother" he sighed giving in causing Emi to giggle and run toward the house.

"I'm going to go start dinner"

Emi did the best she could to prepare dinner to the best of her ability. While she cooked Yami helped Layla set the table and bring in fire wood. Yami and Layla finished before Emi so they sat in the frontroom with Akihiko and Emi's father. When Emi entered the room to tell everyone dinner was ready she could tell Layla and Akihiko liked Yami, but her father seemed unsure of what to think of him. Everyone gathered around the table once Emi told them the food was done. Yami sat across from Emi. Beside Emi was Akihiko and her dad sat at the end by her. Layla sat across of her husband.

"Did you make this, Emi? It's very good" Yami said making Emi blush and Akihiko snicker. Emi stepped on Akihiko's foot to shut him up and nod in responds.

" Where your friend, daddy? Is he not going to eat?" Emi ask as her father looked up.

" He went into town to eat" She father simple replied before he continued to eat.

That was pretty much all that was said during dinner besides the constant wave of question Akihiko and Emi's mother asked Yami. It was long before everyone finished and Emi began cleaning up. Yami insisted on helping Emi.

"Thank you" Emi said smiling over at Yami as they finished cleaning.

"Well thank you for invting me to dinner" he replied grinning down at her.

"Anytime" Emi blushed looking down at the ground to try and hide her blush. Yami chuckled at her red face.

"It seem I have to go. Ra has fallen and I must get home. Can we meet again tomorrow?" Yami wondered as Emi stared up at him.

"At the Oasis?" Emi questioned as Yami smiled and nods.

" Okay, then I will see you tomorrow" Emi gleamed as Yami nods and grabbed his horse from the stables. Emi shivered noticing her father's nephew staring at them from beside the stables hiding inside the shadows.

" Good-bye, Emi. I shall see you tomorrow" Yami said mounting his horse.

"bye, Yami" Emi whispered loud enough for him to hear.

It was't long before Yami vanished in the distant. Emi shivered as Bakura continued to stare as she quickly made her way inside. Once inside she got ready for bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**~The Prince~**

The prince frowned as he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_"Does this girl mean a lot to you"_

_"Yes, she's the one I have been searching for" the prince informed_

_"Then when will you make her yours"_

_"What?" the prince questioned trying to keep his self conposed_

_"Once Ra rises eighty more times you will be 18"_

_"I know" the prince winced._

_"Must marry at the age of 15 or 16"_

_"I do not want to marry just anyone. I want someone I love" the prince replied._

_"Do you love this girl?"_

_"Yes" the Prince answered truthfully_

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_

_"I am worried of what she will say" the prince winced at the thought of rejection._

_" If you do not ask then you will never know" the Pharaoh spoke in an knowing tone as the prince nod. "The longer you wait the more time someone else has to steal her hearst away"_

The prince thought of what his father said for the longest time.

_'My father is right. I must act soon_' the prince thought closing his eyes and letting his mind drift.

**~Emi~**

A dark figure sat in the corner hidden within the shadows staring down at the floor where Emi sleeps. The figure licked his bttom lip as the girl turned in her sleep. It was easy to see that the girl was having an nightmare. The shadow lean forward slightly wanting to pounce but knowing better than to actucally do it.

"Please..." the girl whimpered softly making the figure move closer. They watched longingly as her lips quivered. The figure moved his hand toward her wanting to touch her. The figure wanted so much. All in which this girl could give him.

Emi jerked up eyes wide as scanning the room. Her room was empty yet she felt scared. As if someone woke her up.


	5. The Odds Stacked Against Us

**Sorry it took so long to update. I want to thank everyone who's reading this story. It's been doing better than I thought. So thank you, and hope you enjoy chapter five.**

* * *

A month has passed since Emi and Yami found each other and they have met at the oasis near Emi's home almost everyday at noon. In which time Yami still hadn't reveled his identity to her.

The prince sighed in frustration at how slow the day seem to pass to him. Wishing nothing more than his lessons to be over and noon to come. Yet the thought of Emi always seem to make him lose focus and want to rush which made him sometimes make mistakes in training.

The prince was practicing his magic for today's final lesson. Which was hard because magic needed focus. The prince was trying to make a pot full of water float up off the ground and than see how long he could keep it in the air. Getting off the ground was to easy. Trying to focus on keeping it up wasn't.

The prince's eyes often wandered up to the sky to see the time and trying to block out Mahado instructing Mana on what to do were rather distracting to him. He watched Mana drop her pot to the ground making Mahado sigh and try to help his student more.

' _Why must the days be so long?' _he thought letting his eyes close. All this training was mentally draining.

"Princy, what are you doing?" Mana's muffled voice suddenly called making his eyes shoot open.

"You need to focus more" Mahado pointed out to him shaking his head slightly as the prince turned to Mana. His pot fell upside down on top of poor Mana. He quickly ran over to help Mahado get the pot off of her.

"Sorry Mana" the prince said to the now soaked magician in training. She grinned up at him and waved it off.

"Right Just don't do it again" Mana smiled wiping the water from her forehead as the prince now.

"Now young master, in order to be successful at-" Mahado started to lecture as the prince smiled up at the sky.

"Sorry Mahado, Mana. I must go" he nod to the two before turning to leave. He quickly went to his room and put on his cloak and left for the oasis.

It didn't take him long to reach the oasis and he was surprised to see he was the first one there. She was almost always there first. He lead his horse to the water so it could drink and gentle pat him going in thought. The prince was usually so confident but this seem to shake it. He wasn't use to this and it was making him both frustrated and nervous.

How was he going to do this? What would her say?

The prince looked to the village and sighed before turning to his horse. How would his father do this? He couldn't picture it and suddenly wish he asked him but then again that would only leave to him getting teased. Guess he could only hope for the best.

* * *

** To Emi**

Emi happiness was easy to see. The girl was practical skipping around humming to herself. Her mother often chuckled at her. So easy going and three times clumsier than usual. Spacing out and staring up at the sky was something she always did but she was beginning to do it more often. Her mother and Akihito was happy for her and her father watched her with this emotionless face that made her nervous. He sometimes asked questions about Yami and her answers always seem to make that face come back. Her father would sometimes give her extra chores to do. Emi was beginning to think that her father was trying to keep her from going to see Yami sometimes, but that's just crazy thinking. Why would her father do that? What reason would he have?

"Emi, feed the horses" her father called as she looked up at the sky. It was noon but she was yet to be done.

"Isn't that Akihito's chore" she asked as her father's face turned sterned and she nod.

"I'm go feed the horses then, papa" Emi said head to the stables. A pout on her face and she sluggishly made her way there.

"What are you still doing here?" her mother asked in a confused tone and a worried look on her face at her daughter's depressed face.

"Father keeps giving me extra chores. He has me feed the horses now" the girl pout.

"Isn't Akihito's chore" the mother pondered as Emi nod. Her mother softly smiled at her.

"Go on. I'll finish up here" her mother said as the girl squealed happily and hugged her mother.

"Thank you" she said grabbed her horse and heading to the oasis. By the time she got there Yami was already there sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. Emi slid of her horse and sat beside him. Smiling gently she went to brush some of the bangs cover his face back but jumped as his hand shot up and grabbed hers. He blinked up at her a couple of times before releasing her hand.

"Sorry about that" he muttered slightly sitting up and looking up at the sky as Emi shook her head.

"Sorry I'm late" she said sadly picking up on the hint of frustration in his voice as he quickly looked over at her.

"It's quite alright" he smiled at her making her smile back before a silence took over. It last a few minutes that made Emi feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Emi, can I ask you something?" Emi suddenly realized how serious he was and nod making him look out at the oasis going into thought.

"I will be eighteen soon and people my age are usually already... What I mean to say is that I was wondering if" he kept starting and trailing off making Emi curious. She never seen him have so much trouble thinking up what to say. He seemed nervous and she never seen him this way. It was cute and Emi smile gently.

"You can tell me" she said gently placing a hand on his shoulder making him take a deep breath.

"Be mine" he suddenly said softly making Emi eyes widen.

"Yami" she wondered if she heard him right.

" Most people our age are already married. I mean I am not asking you to marry me this very second but that if you would someday ..." he trailed off again looking away from her a slight blush on his face. Emi grinned brightly and hugged him. He turned in her arms and she nod.

"You will?" he seemed slightly relieved.

"Yes, I will" she informed as he returned her hug.

"Thank you, Emi"

* * *

The boy watched in fury as the two hugged and hatred to the one would steal his love filled him. He rather see her destroyed than if someone else.

I grin crossed his face as a plan started to form.

"The Light will be mine"

* * *

Emi was almost in a dream state since she came home. Her happiness was bubbling over at the thought of Yami. When she came home no one was there but her mother how she ran up and hugged. Telling her mother everything as her mother gasped in surprise before hugging her daughter happily. "I'm happy for you" her mother had said.

Emi soon went to sleep after that and woke up late. For some reason she couldn't remember her dream and she felt that it was important. As if it was something she need to remember but didn't want too. She remember there was a boy with skin like her, who had dark brown hair and red eyes. Kind yet dark. That wasn't what was important though. No, the book was important. A book? What's so important about a book.

Emi puff out her cheek at her lack of memory but shook her head changing her train of thought. Last Yami inform her that he wanted her. She giggled at the memory. After she said yes Yami seemed to gain back his confidence. Before that he seemed so out of character and she grinned. She thought no one would ever want her and that she'd be living if her parents forever.

The smile wouldn't leave her face as she got ready for her day. Everything was perfect she thought as she came down stair to get her breakfast. A frown cross her face at the empty house. Her father entered the house as she exited the kitchen. She smiled at her father.

"Good morning, papa. Where is everyone?" she wondered as her father watched her for the longest time. He waved her to the table as her quickly sat down and looked at her father with worry.

"What's wrong, papa" Emi only grew more worried as her father remained quiet taking a seat across from her.

"Emi, I need you to go pack your things. You going to go live with my nephew for a while" her father informed as Emi jumped out of her seat in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

"It is not important. He'll be here in a week or so" he said as she shook her head.

"No," she let out shaking. " I will not. If you don't want me here than I will find some place else to live but I refuse to live..." she started but trailed off as her father started to glared.

What was happening


	6. Her Father's Rage

**Declaimer****: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Hey, this one's a bit short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Emi was speechless to say the least. Why so suddenly? Why now after all this? What changed? What would have papa send her away?

Something dawned on her. The one thing that was different. Her happiness.

"Papa" she shook her head letting her stubborn side take over. "I'm not going. Not with him" she informed with a small glare. Emi wasn't really one to glare but the thoughts running through her head was making her angry. Not only that but the thought of the man, Bakura was it, frightened her. There was something dark, evil about that man. Emi wanted nothing to do with him.

"You will be going" her father scoffed slightly amused at his daughter's sudden anger.

"Why?" she questioned wanting nothing more than her father to prove her thoughts wrong. She loved her father. He was always watching over her. Almost never letting her out of his sight. This pass month has made her beyond happy but it seemed like the happier she got the more her father fought. More to the point would be the more time spent with Yami the stranger her father would act around her.

"That is not of your concern" he harshly spat making Emi flinch away from him. Emi could feel a dark aura similar to Bakura surrounding her father and for the first time Emi felt scared of her father.

She fought back tears and stared up at him. Something warned her to simple walk away but she refuse to listen. She wouldn't let this go.

"Even if you some how send me away. You can't keep us apart. We will always find each other" she shout at him enraged.

"We will see about that" he simple stated as she scoffed. "I doubt he even cares if you leave" he added trying a different tactic that made Emi laugh.

"Yes, that's why he spent eleven years looking for me and ask me to marry him yesterday. It was just to pass time. He never care" she said sarcastically as her father's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You are not meant for him" he screamed in pure hate swinging a hand toward her. Emi was in shock as her father's hand came into contact with her face. Tears became harder to hold back but she refuse to let them fall.

She had her answer now and though her didn't fully understand it she wasn't about to give in. Emi's face twisted into a mixer of disappointment, sadness, and anger. She eyes glaring at her father one last time before turning and running to toward the exit. Her tears finally fell as she fled. Bumping into Akihito at the front door, she pushed pass him making him confused and worried at her retreating back enter the stable.

* * *

"What's going on?" Akihito ask her father confused and slight rage filling him. Emi was kindhearted and like a sister to him. He hated seeing her this upset.

"The plans have changed" he simple stated staring sadly at his hand. Akihito could see just how displeased and sad he was.

"How so?" the boy asked curiously as the man stopped staring at his hand as the sound of a horse was heard. It was Emi no doubt leaving. He was sure she'd be back once she cooled down.

"He wants her" her father said showing no emotion at this. Akihito's eyes widen and let a curse escape from him.

"Why? Why does Bakura suddenly want Emi? " Akihito shouts angry but stopped as his eye grew in size. "It's she power. He wants it" the boy realized worry taking over.

"You said no right" he was beyond words as her father shook his head.

* * *

Emi let the sadness fully have her once she was alone at the oasis. Thoughts full of confusion was all there was. She couldn't make since of this. Why would this Bakura want her? And her father would hate Yami so much to agree? Why? It didn't make sense.

Emi grabbed her head as confusion further took over. It was so tiring and sickening that Emi closed her eyes and slowly fall into a light sleep.

Emi wasn't sure how long she slept but she was well aware of the hand that gently soothe her hair. Without even opening her eyes she could sense who it was. A small smile formed as she opened her eyes and looked up. Yami paused a moment before moving some of her hair from her face before moving his hand away from her. He smiled softly down at her before frowning as she sat up.

"What's wrong?" he question in concern as she frowned and stared at the water unsure what to say. She finally shook her head making Yami frown.

"Emi, look at me" he ordered as Emi obeyed unable to resist him. Yami's eyes scan her's frowning more.

"Now will you please tell me" he pleaded as she tried looking away but was slightly surprise as he grabbed her chin making it impossible to look away from him.

"Do you not trust me" he suddenly ask a bit sad surprising Emi. She looked into his eyes the longest time before sighing. He released her and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Of course I trust you" she started as he lightly chuckled and she smiled. He knew she trusted him. He just said what he thought would make her talk. What a person said was important to make another talk.

"Always a clever one, huh?" she pouted as he watched waiting and she sighed.

"I got into a fight with my father" she stated plainly as he continue to watch not letting her get away with just a simple response.

"He wants to send me away, but a refuse to go. I won't go with that man. I refuse to go home to...to.." Emi wsa struggling and Yami sighed.

"Does he know how you feel" he ask as Emi simple nod returning to silence. Yami went into thought before smiling at the memory of what his father had said.

"Where will you stay than" he wondered as she shrugged hiding her face.

"You'll have to go home and talk to your parent soon or later but till you're ready you can stay with me" he informed as Emi's wide eyes looked up at him making him smile.

"You'd really let me live with you" she questioned staring at him in disbelief.

"I told my father about you and about yesterday. He wishes to meet you, if that alright?" he explained as she nod happily and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered into his shoulder as he frowned at the thought of your reaction of finding out the truth. Had not Emi mention that her family thought the royal family was evil and he hid who he was from her. He tried his back to hide his worry from her and he hugged her back.


	7. The Truth Revealed

**Declaimer****: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I tried to make this chapter longer since the last chapter was so short. Though I had to kind of force myself to write this chapter and I used a different program so I'm not very confident in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

Emi's eyes slowly flutters open as she leans up before becoming confused. Wasn't she just at the oasis with Yami. Where was she now?

Emi stared at the room her woke in. Beautifully decorated in white marble and stone, the room was fairly large. A tiny balcony pointed out to part of a town and the desert. Though, the room was beautiful it was rather empty with a bed, shelves, and a desk being all that was really there.

Emi came to the conclusion that Yami brought her here. So where was he now? With a sigh, Emi headed out of the room and entered a long stone hallway with only the light from torches hanging on the wall to lead her way. She slowly stumbled down a few halls before sighing. All these hallways looked the same and she was starting to feel lost. This place was a maze.

Emi turned back the way her came with a thoughtful look crossing her face. Someone was sure to look for her in that room. With that it was decided to go to the room and wait for someone to come to her.

She was almost there before smacking into someone making her take a few steps back. "I'm sorry" She quickly bowed before looking up at a boy around her age that towered over her.

He looked down at her curiously as she looked up for only a moment before she tried moving pass him. He quickly grabbed her wrist as a look of suspicion crossed his face.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you, and why are you here?" the tall boy questioned as his blue eyes glared down at her.

"My name is Emi and I'm not sure why I'm here" she retort staring back confused making his grip loosen. He was about to reply till someone starting shouting down the hall.

"Ah, there you are" a girl glee running to the two. Emi instantly assumed the girl was there for the guy but was surprised when she smiled at her.

"Release her Seth. The prince brought her here" the girl informed the guy who simply released Emi's arm, bowed, and left. Once gone the girl turned to Emi. The girl was the same height as Emi, with brown hair that went pass her shoulders, and bluish-grey eyes.

"I've been looking for you. I was worried when I realized you weren't in your room" the girl said making Emi instantly apolgize and causing the girl to giggle and wave it off.

"So what is your name?" Emi wondered as the girl became excited.

"Mana. It is nice to finally meet you Emi. I am sure we will be great friends" the girl grinned as they started toward the room Emi woke up in.

"Mana, where are we?" Emi asked as Mana stopped and looked confused.

"You're in the palace of Lower Egypt of course" Mana replied with a smile before turning to continue their way. However Emi froze in shock.

_'Lower Egypt's palace. Why here?'_ Emi was so confused. "Mana, do you know why I'm here?" she tried as they entered the room. Mana hopped over to the bed and fell back on it before lifting up into a sitting position.

"Oh, the prince brought you here. Said something about you needing a place to stay for a while or something like that" Mana said as Emi back up by a nearby wall carefully watching Mana.

"The prince?" Emi's eyes slightly wide as realization hit her. The pieces were starting to come together. How would the prince know unless it was the one person that refused to tell her who he was.

_'Yami's the prince of Lower Egypt. My father knew. That's why he was trying to keep me away' _Emi thought.

**"Emi, the royal family is evil and seeks power. **

**They will one day seek out your power as well. **

**The power of the Gods. **

**So you must be careful at all times.**

** It is their justice. **

**With power they can reassure it. **

**They will do whatever it takes"**

_'Yami... No, that's not right. Prince of Lower Egypt has been playing me from the start. My power is the cause right. Was everything he said truly just a lie' _Emi stared at her hands in despair. Something else suddenly filled her. A power that would sometimes guide her to the right path. With eyes closed and her head held high she listen to their words.

_'I see. He doesn't even know I have power. He truly meant the words he spoke to me. I shall do as you say. Thank you' _Emi thought back to the voice with a light smile. She would trust in her powers but wouldn't let her guard down till she was 100% sure. She opened her eyes and let out a squeak as Mana was standing right in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Mana said as Emi slightly calmed down.

"Hey, I was kinda wondering something. Just curious and you don't have to answer, but I was wondering about your skin. Why is it like that" Mana asked as Emi's eyes grew sad.

"I don't know. I was born this way" Emi muttered sadly moving her hair to help cover her face and leaned against the wall away from Mana.

"I think it makes you more beautiful and special that way. Being different isn't a bad thing" the girl grinned making Emi lightly smile and thank her.

"I have to go to my lessons now. Do you want to come or stay here?" Mana asked as Emi pondered over it a bit before standing straight.

"I think I'll stay here for now. I have a lot on my mind and still a little tired" Emi replied honestly as Mana nod.

"The prince should be done with his lessons soon and I'm sure he'll come find you as soon as he is. So you shouldn't be alone for to awfully long" Mana stated before leaving. Emi sighed and sat on the bed while biting her lip. Hoping no one would notice she use a spell she knew to scan the aura of the people in the palace. Like a wave, it rolled out across the palace and told her what she need to know. Everyone's aura was so-so and there was even a few people with strong traces of light. Emi smiled about to stop the spell but let out a samll gasp as the wave moved over a new aura. One person in the palace that was full of hate, regret, and jealousy. Emi stopped the spell and sighed. Everyone but that one person were good people. Yet why would her father tell her otherwise? Did that one bad person have something to do with it.

Emi jumpped as a knock came on the wall by her door. "Yes?" she replied quickly standing as the cream cloth that covered the doorway was pulled back and Yami, no, the prince, came forward.

"You're finally awake. Sorry I was not here when you woke" he said looking around the room frowning. "You should not have had to wake up alone. I thought Mana would have came" he continued turning back to Emi.

"She did" Emi replied sharply unsure how to act or feel. Should she be mad, sad, disappointed, or maybe happy. Though through her power she knew he meant no harm, but still felt as though her needed to stay on guard just in case. The prince frowned at her tense position.

"Please, forgive me. I know you must be angry with me. I can tell by your face you know" he spoke softly watching Emi as she slightly eased up a little.

"You are the prince. How could you not tell me?" she questioned never taking her eyes off of him. He watched her a moment before closing his eyes and sighing.

"I shall explain all that you wish to know. Just ask me and I will tell you" he replies opening his eyes. His body stayed calm while his face held a serious expression that Emi never seen on him. "As for your question, I had planned on telling you eventually but was unsure how. At first I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to see if you'd like me for me, but then you told me that your father told you that my family is evil. I was then worried you would hate me when you found out" he slightly wince, sadden by the thought as Emi's eyes softened.

"I don't hate you. I just feel... maybe a little... betrayed" Emi struggled at the correct emotion she felt but finally decided. "My father's actions are starting to make sense but that's not what's troubling anymore" Emi muttered going into thought.

"Emi. What is troubling you? Maybe I can help" the prince offered stepping forwarded as Emi instantly tensed up eyes watching him closely. He stopped not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"What can I do to make me trust you?" he asked as Emi thought a moment before walking toward him and stopped only when her was a foot in front of him. She place the tip of her middle finger against his forehead and let out a small glow.

"Answer me and I shall know if you speak the truth or not. Do you really care about me or are you trying to use me?" Emi asked in a serious tone and the prince looked confused but decided to answer.

"Do you really think I would ever use you?" he retort as Emi stared into his eyes.

"Just answer the question" she growled as he stared intently into her eyes.

"You are important to me and I would never use you" he retorted with just as intensity as Emi had ask the question. She slowly move her hand away relaxing her body,

"You're telling the truth" she whispered before throwing her arms around him making his eyes widen in surprise before relaxing and wrapping one arm around her to return the hug. "Father was wrong" she breathed out in relief before release the prince and taking a few steps back.

"I am sorry for doubting you. Please forgive me" she bowed as he shook his head.

"You believe me now and that's all that matters" the prince smiled placing a hand on her shoulder and gently lifting her out of her bow. She smiled back happily.

"hm. That reminds me. I spoke with father and he agreed that you may stay if you like" the prince informed as Emi gasped.

"Me? Live in the palace" she remembered him saying she could stay with him at the oasis but at that time she hadn't realized he was the prince.

"Of course. You don't have to answer now" he chuckled walking toward the door and waving her forward.

"Thank you, Yami" she smiled following down the hall.

"Yes, about that" he started making Emi curious as he thought over his words.

"I told you I could not tell you my name" he continued as Emi shook her head.

"You could but was worried I'd figure out who you were right?" Emi guessed as he nod not looking at her.

"I don't mind that you lied. Just don't make a habit of it" Emi grinned elbowing him lightly in the side. "So what what is your name?"

"Atemu"

* * *

He growled watching her smile at the boy in front of her. The feeling of being jealous slowly filled him at their closeness. She was like that with him before. So many years ago. A unrequited love. He was so close to making her love him. That was before he lost control. He let the darkness take over and in doing so lost his light.

Now here he was and there she was, but he was powerless. Her memory of him gone. The start of a new beginning and yet she had fallen in love with another.

He tighten his grip on the stone ground beneath him and cursed the boy in his head.

The Light, guardian of the book, was his. The girl, the Gods both loved and cursed, would come back to him. For he held her destiny in his hands. The fate of this world depends on the choice she makes. Was it he or that boy that would receive her Light?


	8. The Riddle Game

Emi laid in bed staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. The past week was full of surprises and it was rather interesting once she let everything soak in. From finding out Yami was the prince and that his name was Atemu to meeting everyone in the Palace. She kept waiting for something evil to come, for her father's words to be proven true, but nothing came. The pharaoh and his priest and those in training to become Atemu's priest were all good hearted people. The Pharaoh treated her just as kindly as part of his family. He kept making her laugh and smile as he teased his son and the priests. The Pharaoh was a lot like Atemu. They were both kindhearted, caring, and friendly, but seemed serious when he needed to be.

Emi made friends with almost everyone in the Palace. Thinking about how at home she felt at the Palace made her feel guilty about her home. Mother, father, and Akihito. Did they miss her? Were they worried? Emi often thought of going home to let them know she was fine and to ask father about why he thought the people of the palace were evil. She wanted the answers to the mystery. She couldn't understand why father could hate someone that was so kind.

"Emi-Chan!" Emi quickly sat up as Mana ran into her room and tackled her. "Guess what? Guess what? I did it! I finally did it !" Mana spoke in a quick manner and was moving just as quickly as she let go and spun around before finally stopping in front of Emi, slightly bouncing in place.

"The spell you been working on?" Emi wondered as the young magician in training nod excitedly.

"That's great! You've been working on that spell since I got here. I'm glad you finally mastered it" Emi said giggling at the over excited girl.

"I did what you told me. About focusing and starting small and then working my way up. It worked! Master Mahado is really proud of me. He said he didn't think I could master it so quickly. I just want to thank you for your advise" the girl chimed nearly crushing Emi. Emi started flailing her arms to get Mana's attention as she continued her death hug.

Mana stopped squeezing but kept a tight grip on Emi as someone chuckled by the doorway.

"Mana, release her" the prince ordered in a friendly manner as Mana instantly obey while Emi gasped for air.

"Ah! Emi-Chan" Mana suddenly realized as Emi waved it off.

"I'm fine. Wow, you sure got some grip Mana" Emi softly laughed as Mana rubbed the back of her head and apologized again.

"Guess I have to watch myself against Mana's hugs of death" Emi joked as Mana giggled before running to the door.

"I have to go. Bye-bye" she gave a single wave before quickly disappearing.

"Good thing I came when I did" the prince chuckled as Emi quickly stood and nod.

"Oh, right. My hero" Emi slightly joked as he smirked back.

"Emi, do you like it here?" he asked in a sad tone as Emi nod in reply while the prince leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"Do you intend to keep your promise to me?" he asked another question closing his eyes. Emi watched his thoughtful expression curiously.

"If it is still what you want, Atemu" she answered as the prince's eyes flashed open and he stood straight. He simply took her breath away. His eyes suddenly held such intensity Emi couldn't make herself look around. Everything about him became serious.

"How about a game, Emi"

"A game?" she grew more curious as Atemu nod refusing to break his hold on her.

"Name what it is you want most, Emi?" the prince ordered as Emi became confused and questioned why making the prince lightly chuckle.

"When playing for something you want one tends to fight twice as hard" he answered as Emi understood. He wanted something from her. This game was a way of getting that. She was slightly confused thinking of what she would want. To solve the mystery of why her father hates the royals at the palace, but felt that the prince wouldn't be able to help with that. The voice guided her to what she needed most. Not something she wanted but something she had to have.

"There's a book in the Palace I want. If I win you'll give it to me without question" she decided as the prince stared at her confused.

"A book?" he ask as her nod.

"It is no ordinary book" she retort seriously.

"A spell book" the prince guessed as Emi gave no sign as to rather it was or not. He was slightly surprised to see Emi become so serious but smirk as he nod.

"Hm. Very well. If you win you may have the book you want but if you lose-" he paused as Emi waited. She was surprised to see him so unsure. He stared down trying to think.

"Well?" she ask as his head jerked up. Sadness was in his eyes for a moment before he put his game face back on.

"I see doubt" he said confusing Emi. "Unsure whether to stay or go. Looking for something, and hesitant. What are you going to do, Emi" he questioned as Emi looked away. She was surprised he noticed. She tried hard to hide it. She couldn't fully bring herself to be happy with him till she knew why her father hated them so much, but another part of her told her it didn't matter. To find the truth but continue being with him.

"Emi" she turned back to him as he spoke her name. She smiled.

"It matters not. If you win I'm give you what ever it is you want if it is in my power" she stated watching his smirk widen.

"I want to look into your mind" he finally said as she grew surprised at his requested but nod. She had nothing to hide but the voice warned her otherwise.

"Alright, but why? When all you have to do is ask. I would never lie to you" she informed as he stared at her.

"I wouldn't know what questions to ask" he replied annoyed. He hated being in the dark. She was keeping something from him and it bothered him more then he'd let her know.

"I understand the terms, Atemu. Now explain the rules" a dark flicker flashed in his eyes.

"How good at you at solving riddles?" he wondered as Emi stayed silent.

"Solve a riddle and you'll know what path to take. Reach the end of the path before darkness comes you will win." he said as he handed Emi a piece of papyrus.

"Is that all" she ask as he chuckle an nod. The truth was that the prince couldn't bring himself to face her whole heartedly but this way it was all on Emi. All he had to do is wait. He hoped that she'd lose so that he could learn everything about her but if she wins it wouldn't be so bad. He'd get to give her something she wanted.

"I'm be waiting. If you fail I shall come find you, but consider yourself lucky. I tried not to be to hard on you" he informed before leaving. Emi was slightly annoyed that he felt the need to make the game easier for her. She stared down at the paper in her hand. A riddle was written on it. Staring out the window she realized she only had a little over an hour before dark.

**Turn us on our backs and open our stomachs,**

**you will be the wisest of men, **

**though at the start a lummox.**

Emi read the riddle at least three times before she started to try and figure it out. The first part confused her. What made men wise?

"A book" she chimed figuring it out. The place with tons of books is the library. Emi quickly ran to the library. Emi looked around confused. What was she suppose to do once there? She didn't walk very far before bumping a table and knocking over a stack of books.

"Watch what you are dong" an annoyed voice growled as Emi quickly turned to the source. One of the people training to become a Priest sat at one of the table with at least twenty books surrounding him.

"ah, I'm sorry" she bowed before bending over to pick the books up. The boy stood and started helping.

"I'm never going to finish my work with all these interruptions" he grumbled as they finished picking up all the books and scrolls.

"Interruptions?" she questioned as the guy lightly scoff.

"The prince ran through here earlier today. Returned a box to the shelves" he said as Emi grab the box he pointed to.

"This one?" she asked as he nod.

"Thanks Seth" she said examining the box. She realized the box couldn't be opened without solving the riddle written on the top of the box.

**I look down on you, but I do not notice if you look back. **

**Though no embarrassment or shame befalls ones I gaze upon, **

**still all become flushed eventually when I do so.**

This one seemed a little harder to Emi as she started to try and piece it together little by little. It looks down on you. It had to be something tall or high up. It can't tell if you look back. So maybe it can't see or…..

Emi tilt her head as she walked out of the library and sighed. Leaning against the wall in the hall her mind never leaving the riddle . She bit her lip as she moved to a nearby opening to see the time. This wasn't good. The sun was starting to vanish. Little around half an hour left. Emi's eyes widen in thought. The sun!

Emi lifted the box and traced the correct symbol on it and like magic the lid opened automatically. Emi slowly lifted the contents of the box up to reveal a flower.

"Looks like the next stops the palace garden" Emi said setting the box back in the library and quickly running to the garden. Emi stared at the flower and started looking around for where it was grown.

* * *

"Hey Emi-Chan, What are you doing?" Mana ask stopping by the entrance of the garden watching Emi crawl through the flowerbeds.

"Mana," Emi lifted she head up "I'm looking for where this flower is grown" Emi quickly said slightly panicked showing Mana the flower. Time was running short. Emi had already searched the whole garden but still nothing. Mana studied the flower a moment before smiling.

"That flower isn't grown in the garden but in the center of the palace at the opening. You know the place where Ra's rays shine down and" Mana started explaining as Emi shot up and started running to the place Mana described shouting a thanks to Mana.

Only around eight minutes or so left when she found the last box. Unlike the last box this box had a riddle on each side of it. Four riddles.

**Each morning I appear**

**To lie at your feet,**

**All day I will follow**

**No matter how fast you run,**

**Yet I nearly perish**

**In the midday sun.**

* * *

**I build up castles.**

**I tear down mountains.**

**I make some men blind,**

**I help others to see.**

* * *

**This thing all things devours,**

**Birds, beasts, trees, and flowers.**

**Gnaws iron bites steel,**

**Grinds hard stones to meal,**

**Slays king, ruins town,**

**And beats high mountain down**

* * *

**I lack much reason, but often rhyme,**

**And require logic to pass the time,**

**To get the words to tell your kin,**

**Look for clues that lie within,**

**Though all are different, they act the same,**

**The answer is practically in the name.**

Emi's face lit up as the box opened and revealed the finish line. Thankfully it wasn't to far away. Darting up some stairs and down two hallways, Emi could see the last of the sun disappointing. She flung the doors open and saw Atemu standing on the balcony. Without a second thought Emi dashed forward throwing her arms around the prince surprising him as she buried her head into his back.

"Did- did I make it?" she questioned as Atemu sighed turning to her.

"Just barely" he muttered as Emi released him and grinned. The two turned toward the sunset and watched as the last of the sun vanished.

"A promise is a promise. What book is it that you want?" he asked curiously turning to face her gently placing a hand on her head.

"Sennen Majyutsu Sho" Emi asked as the prince tilt his head a moment.

"That sounds really familiar. I can't remember. Do you know where it is?" he wondered as she grabbed his hand and started leading him down stairs and through several halls. The prince became confused as she lead him pass the library, which is where he thought they were going. After a few hallways the prince's curiosity grew as they entered a part of the palace the prince rarely went. She opened a door and pulled him into a large room with many people reading and writing at tables. It hit the prince that these were the palace's scribes. All these books were in foreign languages. Emi tugged him forward through another door that led to a long hallway. The prince stared at her as she suddenly stopped.

"Emi?" he questioned worried at her wide eyes. She bent down so she was sitting on the floor suddenly sad.

"Emi, what's wrong?" he wondered bending down next to her.

"It's gone" he heard her mutter. The prince was about to ask but stopped as three guards and one of the transcriber burst through the door Emi and the prince just came through. The prince quickly wrapped his arms around Emi and pulled her up and against the wall out of the way of the group. They quickly ran pass to the room at the end of the wall. The two watched. Emi sad and Atemu curious.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded as the two turned. The old priest of the sennen eye stood in the doorway with a serious and angry expression on his face.

"What has happened?" the prince ask as the priest walked over. His eyes scanning the two and stopped on Emi for a moment before answering the prince.

"Sennen Majyutsu Sho, or also known as the Sennen Spellbook was just stolen" the priest informed as the prince's eyes widen in shook. He knew full well of the that book. Always hearing it referred to as 'Sennen Tome'. The prince did his best to think of what could of happen to the book to hide his real thoughts from the priest. The priest's eyes filled with suspicion as the prince excused himself pulling Emi along with him. It took everything he had to not think of Emi asking for it, of why they were there.

The prince growled angrily as he pulled Emi back toward his room. Holding tightly to her upper arm dragging her down the halls. Emi stared blankly forward lost in her own thoughts. He quickly and gently pushed her into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Emi?" Atemu spoke in a serious tone rushing over to the girl who wondered into the middle of the room absentmindedly.

"Why? Explain to me" he growled trying hard to control himself. Emi blinked up at him slowly coming back to reality.

"Atemu? What's wrong?" she asked confused by his anger.

"Why that book? How did you even know it existed" he questioned a hint of mistrust in his eyes making Emi quickly look away. She didn't like that look in his eyes.

"Emi?" he demanded grabbing her shoulders and making her look back to him. His eyes slightly softened at the girl before him. Her eyes filling with tears.

"Emi, please, help me understand" he pleaded as she sighed before smiling brightly. She grabbed the front of his shirt and leaned toward him.

"Scan my mind" she suggest surprising the prince. "It's what you wanted and then you'll understand. I'm kinda scared to just tell you. You'll probable think I am crazy" she added sad by the thought. He forced her to look up debating what to do.

Should he read her mind?

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. I know I had fun writing it. I didn't come up with those riddles myself. I googled them. I didn't put the answers to the last four riddles of their game on purpose. I love reading stories and usually do it when there's nothing else to do. To pass the time. Thought maybe the readers might enjoy taking part in this game. To try and figure it out. I had been really debating what game Atemu and Emi would play. I decided to make it a riddle game because its one of the oldest games played back then.**_

_**I'd like to thank all those who are reading this. I've made so many changes compared to the original that on quizilla, and I'm really proud of this story, of how Emi ties into Atemu's past. **_

_**Thank you for the support. I hope your journey into Emi's story is an enjoyable one. **_


	9. The Boy From Emi's Dream

Emi fell back onto her soft bed exhausted. This week was coming to an end and it started out being the worst of her life. The start of the count was the game she played with Atemu. The voice within wanted the Sennen Majyutsu Sho, but then it got stolen and Atemu started not to trust her. Emi couldn't stand that thought so told him to scan her mind. Which made things so much worse. The voice within warned her but she didn't care. She loved him, but the voice wouldn't allow it. So after five minutes of being in her mind Atemu was thrown out with such force that he went back a few steps. That made him lose even more trust in her.

Her stay in the Palace suddenly felt unwelcoming. Not counting the Priest of the Sennen Eye Akunadin and Atemu, everyone treated her the same, but those two were enough to make her uncomfortable. The priest staring at her and Atemu both with suspicion while Atemu kept his distance yet was always watching her.

After five days Emi corner him and pleaded. She would do anything in her power to regain his trust. He left without a word and Emi couldn't keep the tears from falling. She didn't see him again for two days which worried her. He had been watching her so closely before and now he was nowhere to be seen.

Two days after her pleading he appeared before her with a proposition. She had promised to never lie, betray, or harm him before. His offer was to make it binding. A spell that forced her to obey him. It was a old spell that a king once used on his servants so that they could never disobey. Emi agreed without a second thought.

Now, after telling Atemu everything about the voice in her and why she did what she did, they never been closer. Atemu told her that that voice inside was most likely her Ka. A creature that takes shape based on a person's characteristics. The deeds a person does, good or bad, the way they act, and so on shapes a different creature. Everyone's Ka is different. Emi couldn't help but wonder what kind of creature was her Ka.

Mana told her more about it too. About how magicians and priests train so that they can summon their Ka to fight and protect. Doing so, however, was extremely dangerous because a Ka was connected to the one's who summoned them Ba, or rather life energy. When a Ka is hurt the summoner also feels the same pain.

Mana said that that is why the Sennen items are so important. The items can seal other people's Ka into stone tablets so the priest or pharaoh can summon them as they please. Each items has a different ability, which Mana never got around to telling her what they were.

Emi looked out the window from her bed and sat up. Atemu would be done with his lessons soon. She let out a sigh. Atemu was prince and was use to ordering people around, which slightly annoyed Emi now that she had to obey, but he's been trying to watch how he says things around her.

She was about to make her way to the library to meet up with him when something inside her clicked making her stomach twist. A familiar presence was near. The book her was after was nearby. Without a second to waste , she darted in the direction she felt it. A faint pull, like a string wrapped around her that someone lightly pulled the end of, lead her into the outer gardens were a few fruit trees, flowers, and bushes grew.

She tried to catch her breath as she looked around the gardens to find she was alone and everything felt normal. The pull vanished the moment she stepped into the garden confusing Emi to no end. Why would she suddenly feel that book's presence here and then just as quickly disappear?

Walking carefully forward she started feeling a different presence, one that sent unknown panic through out Emi. She was going to turn and run away till her blue eyes locked on a figure standing in the shadows of a large apple tree.

A boy that seemed five or so inches taller than Emi leaned up off the tree. His hair was spiked to the right, some of the spikes falling across his face slightly covering his right eye. Emi had trouble telling the color of his hair. At first she thought it to be black but as he stepped out of the shadows his hair seemed brown. His eyes also shifted colors as he moved closer. When in the shadows of the tree bright scarlet orbs stared at her but as he stepped into the light his eyes shifted to a brownish yellow. What stuck out about this guy the most would have to be his pale skin. Like Emi, only a little whiter, which surprised her. She never met someone like her before.

That's when she realized. This was the guy she often seen in her dreams.

"It's good to see you again, Light" the boy spoke in a dark soothing tone confusing Emi.

"I think you are mistaken. I have never seen you befo-" she suddenly stopped as her Ka screamed. _'Not him'_

"What do you want?" Emi suddenly said darkly. Emi was surprised but quickly realized her Ka was speaking through her.

"To see you of course," he smiled sweetly at her. "and to pick up something I needed" he finished with a slight glare.

"You! It was you who took the book. I should have known" Emi's voice boomed with outraged making the boy chuckle in amusement.

"What? Did you really think I would go so easily? You should know me better then that" he spoke in a teasing manner making Emi glare.

"You really did a number on me, you know? Now this, with the whole love thing and palace life. Just looking at this place angers me" he said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Well leave then" his eyes opened and flashed darkly at her reply.

"Come with me" he commanded gently holding a hand out to her. "I didn't come to fight. We were once so close. We were happy. Come, let us be happy once more. Forget the Gods" he beckoned her forward.

"After everything you have done, do you honestly believe I would actually come with you"

"Just thought you might want to save yourself from this place before it is to late" he grinned dropping his hand as Emi's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he leaned back into the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Some lost soul needed my help. You know how I am. I just had to help. I told him a way to get revenge on these who caused him pain" his red eyes pierced into her as he smiled happily.

"If you change your mind just call and I'll come for you. To die in this place or to come with me. You have two weeks to decide" he leaned forward walking behind the tree away from Emi's eyes. His presence gone. Emi felt slightly panicked at his words. What did he mean? The voice did not response to Emi's question making tons of other questions enter her mind.

She didn't get the chance to pester her Ka as Mana run to her waving before jumping at her and hugging her arm.

"Found you! I win!" she chimed confusing Emi as she started pulling her to the central gardens located at the middle of the palace. Mana sat on a large stone kicking her legs and refusing to release Emi's arm.

"What are you doing, Mana?" she asked as Mana grinned.

"Prince and I finished our magic lessons and where looking for you. We made It a game!" she smiled as Emi shook her head.

"You guys and your games" Emi sighed staring at Mana who grinned back sheepishly.

"What about games?" a deep voice questioned right behind her causing her to quickly turn.

"Atemu!" she said trying to calm herself. He had a habit of appear out of no where. She should be use to it by now. "Only that it's a talent you possess" she smiled sweetly up at him as he closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"A talent? How so?" he ask curious opening his eyes as she continued to smile.

"Well let's see. Where to start? You can make a game out of just about anything, super competitive, stubborn, and you never back down from a challenge. Both a gift and a curse" Emi stated in a 'tsk, tsk' kind of voice. Mana laughed while nodding and agreeing with Emi. Emi laughed nervously as she noticed the look he suddenly gave her. A look that said she was in trouble.

Mana mimicked Emi's nervous laugh while jumping off the rock she was sitting on. "I gotta go. Hmm, bye" Mana said quickly running away.

"Coward" Emi muttered watching Mana disappeared Maybe she could get away too.

"Think I go see why Mana was in such a hurry. Later" she tried matching the speed in which Mana spoke before turning and running away.

"Stop" was all he said which was enough. Without her even think her body came to a stop. Stupid command. The prince moved in front of her.

"I thought you liked my games Emi?" he retort with a offended tone that Emi knew he was faking.

"Nope, I hate games" she said crossing her arms and looking away from the prince trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Is that so" he questioned as she nod refusing to look in his direction knowing full well that he hated when she did that.

"Then I guess you'd not be willing to play a game with me" he added with a sad tone making Emi want to look. No way he was really sad. He was just messing with her, right?

"I guess not" she replied fighting the urge to look. This whole conversation in its self was a game. One she didn't plan to lose, but it was really hard to hear his voice sound so sad and not look at him. He's so fighting dirty.

"I'm sorry I had not realized you disliked them so. Here I thought you would have enjoyed getting out of the Palace for a day and exploring the capital. To go play in the Nile" his tone sounding sadder making it harder on her. Was he serious about leaving the Palace? She's only been to the village surrounding the palace once. It was the same with the Nile. She seen it once and now that she thought about it that was the day she met Atemu and the two explored together. The corner of her mouth twitched at the memory wanting her to smile. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"I guess I will go alone then" he sighed gently even sadder. Almost sounded like he wanted to cry. Just hearing it broke her heart. She was just as stubborn as him though.

"Guess so" she said coolly staring so hard at the wall that her eyes were hurting.

"Then I bid you farewell" his voice so quiet she barely heard it. She started hearing footsteps and her eyes widen. Did he take her seriously? Was he really upset? Panicked, Emi turned prepared to chase after him, but didn't have to move. He stood right in front her with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"I win" he grinned as she pout at him . Looking behind him, she saw Shada who walked out of a nearby room walking away from them. That's whose footsteps she heard.

"That was cruel" she pouted up at him.

"Do not be upset. Its only a game" he added gently patting the top of her head.

"I didn't like it. You almost had me crying. I cannot stand to hear such sadness in your voice" Emi said gently making the prince's smile fall. His hand slipped off her head staring into her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for upsetting you, Emi. You know I would never" he started but stopped as she smiled at him making him sigh. He wasn't sure if she was acting like it bothered her or if it really did but forgave him already. It matter not. Either way he didn't need to continue farther. He took her hand and pulled her along side him.

"Where are we going" she questioned making him smile.

"To the village" he simply replied making her feel slightly stupid. She didn't think he was serious about that but guess she was wrong.


	10. An Attack at the Palace

**Hi there. Well I finished another chapter and it was kind of hard too. I'm having one of those problems were your head gets so full of ideas that it makes you confused and the ideas keep coming and slipping away before you can write them down. I thought of four different ways to write this chapter but finally decided. I hope you all enjoy it. I also want to thank all those who have messaged and reviewed. As well as those who have added it to their favorite/alert list. It makes me so happy to know that people are interested in this story.**

**Oh, of course the disclaimer thing. I don't own yugioh but that would be so awesome**

* * *

A person's fortune is like that of a scale, always tipping this way or that. A person can change the way the scale tips for others, and sometimes even for themselves. While some people try to tip the scale in their own favor others believe in such things as karma or fate. That everything a person does is decided for them by the Gods and they're only playing through what has already been said. Was all that was happening destiny too or by some weird chance of fate? If a person went back in time could they change it or would it happen anyway? Why did the Gods let such events unfold.

Those where some of the things that crossed Emi's mind as the scene in front of her unfolded. Her hands quickly covered her mouth to keep in the screams and sobs that wanted to escape. Her eyes widening as the blood streamed closer to her along the floor but she refuse to let those things sink in till she was out of danger. The white haired man laughed as he stood on the bed towering over the body that laid before them.

Emi could feel the anger bubbling up from the man that stood by her side. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eyes to see the prince overcome with emotion. His fist tightening and body shook out of rage.

"What a fun start to an exciting game" a boy laughed stomping his foot down of the hilt of the dagger in the stomach of the body.

"You will pay for this" the prince growled as the man pulled the dagger out and smiled.

"Will I? We shall see. The games only just begun and thanks to a little help I have been given I know just how to win this game" he laughed as the prince readied himself as if he planned to attack making the thief laugh harder.

"Don't worry Prince" he spat out in spite. "I'll be coming back for you next" he grinned excited about the idea before running to the balcony and jumping. The prince ran after refusing to let him get away so easily.

Emi ran to the balcony and looked over the edge to see that the prince safely made it to the ground and continued to pursue the whit haired man. She quickly turned to the injured Pharaoh who laid is his bed. Emi didn't even make it back to the room before the six High Priest entered and ran to their king's aid.

"You! What's the meaning of this?" The Priest of the Sennen Eye, Akunadin shout as Emi looked at him in surprise. The tone of his voice seemed accusing. As if she had something to do with this.

"Akunadin surely you are not blaming her for anything, are you?" Shimon questioned as Akunadin grow quiet.

"Now my dear, tell me what happened here?" Shimon asked as Emi looked toward the balcony with worry as to where Atemu was but turned back to Shimon after he asked his question. Emi noticed that all the other priest were trying to help the pharaoh.

"Well the prince and I were spending the day together since he finished all his lessons. We were in one of the rooms near the outer gardens playing Senet most of the day. A few minutes ago we decided to head to our rooms when we heard a loud crash. The prince starting to head in the direct of the noise, which lead us here. We entered to find a man with white hair, dark brown eyes, and he also had a scar on his face. He had stabbed the Pharaoh with a dagger before running. Escaping out through the balcony, the prince is pursuing him" she answered recalling the day's events. It was hard to believe that an hour ago she had been laughing and teasing the prince about him always winning every game they played to the pharaoh being attacked.

Shimon thanked me and called one of the priest to start a search for the man as well as the prince to make sure he was safe. The priest quickly left to do so as the others continued trying to help the pharaoh. Emi grew more worried as she over heard the priestess of the group say something about poison.

"I think it's time you take your leave" Shimon said in a gentle tone as Emi sadly nod and walked to the door. By the time she reached it Atemu was there trying to catch his breath snd looked into her eyes.

"He got away" he growled in anger.

"I see. It'll be alright Atemu. That man will be caught and punished for this. There's only so far a person can run" she whispered softly to him trying to calm him, even if it was just a little, but the effort was for nothing. He didn't seem to really be listening as his eyes moved from hers to something behind her. Emi's eyes sadden and Atemu turned his attention back to her. His hands slowly held her shoulders.

"Emi, You should go to your room now" he spoke trying not to sound anger. The prince quickly moved Emi out of his way before heading to his father. She looked at him sadly one last time before going to her room.

* * *

Truth was that she was glad to be in her room now. She was fighting with herself on what to do. The man that attack the pharaoh was someone Emi knew. Something in Emi clicked and she felt as if her father would know or of had something to do with this. The man that attacked the Pharaoh was after all her father's nephew Bakura. She should have told Atemu and the priest but if her family had nothing to do if it and where dragged into this mess because of her she'd never forgive herself.

Not only that but what Bakura said about having help made her think of the boy she saw three days ago.

_**"Some lost soul needed my help. You know how I am. I just had to help. I told him a way to get revenge on these who caused him pain" his red eyes pierced into her **_

Are the two connected or not? Emi couldn't be sure. She placed her hand over her heart as that feeling ran through her. It felt as if something was coming. This attack was only the beginning. Bakura even said so. Said he'd be back for Atemu. She felt that she had to do something.

So what should she do?

* * *

Night came to an end and the following day started coming to an end as well and she hadn't seen Atemu once. Shimon informed her that the poison was one they didn't have a cure for but it was slow as well. The pharaoh would only live a day or two at the most. The day had gone by in silence. A painful silence that filled everyone with sorrow. The pharaoh seemed to be calling on people all day that he wished to talk to one last time. Worry filled Emi as Atemu didn't show for dinner. He hadn't came to breakfast or lunch either. Torn over what to do Emi finally agreed to go see him.

"Who is it?" Atemu's voice mumbled from the other side of the door after she knocked.

"Atemu" she felt relief in just hearing his voice. Mana had told Emi that when the prince was younger he was a bit of a crybaby. That it was easy for his emotions to over come him. Years have passed and he's grown up and doesn't act that emotional but she thinks at he does but has just gotten better at hiding it which Emi seemed to agree with Mana on that. The thought of him locking himself in his room to suffer alone pained her more then the silence.

"Emi?" he guessed just as she opened her mouth to tell him it was her.

"Yeah, it's me. Please let me in" she thought that maybe he didn't hear after a minute or two of silence. She decided he didn't want to see her after five minutes that seemed to drag on. She sighed sadly as she turned to leave.

"Emi" she turned back to the now opened door and Atemu who stood confused in his doorway. She quickly moved to stand in front of him and became the one confused. She expected to find a sad and angry prince before her but he looked the same as always. He intense gazed made her look to the ground.

"I was worried when you didn't show up for dinner. You missed breakfast and lunch too. I haven't seen you all day" her words were soft as her continued staring at the ground. She heard movement and glanced up to see him holding the door opened for her to enter.

She entered slowly unsure if she should. His room was large but felt somewhat empty. She heard the door close behind her and turn to the prince.

"I am sorry to have worried you Emi. You needn't be worried. I am perfectly fine. I just have a lot on my mind is all" he said leaning beside the door giving she a slight smile. She watched him closely staring into his eyes before he quickly turned his head away.

"Atemu" she spoke in a tone a person would use to comfort a child. He sighed.

"My father has been sick for sometime now. He's been slowly dying for over a month now. When I first found out I didn't want to believe it but he started getting worst. Sadness filled me to a point that I couldn't stop crying. I accept the fact my father is going to die. I have known it was going to happen soon but I still" he seem to slightly choke out the last bit as Emi moved forward and pulled him into a hug. There was nothing she could do but be there for him and she would always be there for him. Atemu gently slid down the wall pulling her down with him so that they were sitting on the ground. Emi blushed as he had pulled her down into his lap and held her. She still had her arms wrapped around him and rubbed his back in a comforting manner as he rested his head on her shoulder against her neck before he became still.

* * *

Emi wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. She had hymned a song to him and cradled him for some time. The sun had long sence set before he sighed.

"I feel bad" she heard him mutter making her release him from the hug to lean away slightly to look at him.

"Atemu" she started to think of how to help as he leaned back against the wall and grabbed his right wrist with his other arm.

"My father will be dead soon and all I can think of is if I will be able to rule this kingdom as well as my father had" he continued staring away from Emi and down at the ground.

"Don't feel bad for that. Maybe that's just your mind's way of distracting you" she replied making him slightly look up to her. "And about becoming Pharaoh. You don't need to worry. Your father and Shimon taught you well and you won't be alone in this. You'll have help when ever you need it" she smiled softly as he closed his eyes as if thinking over every thing Emi said.

"Thank you" Atemu finally replied opening his eyes and lifted his hands to her face. She felt her face grow warm as he pulled her forward. For a second Emi thought he was going to kiss her. He had never done so before and she always wondered what it would be like but couldn't help but softly smile as his lips lightly pressed against her forehead.

She wanted to be there for him whenever he needed her. To help make the pain and sadness a little easier for him to bear. In truth Emi wasn't sure she could handle being away from Atemu. She needed him more then she would ever know. Which made what Atemu said worry her. Would things change once he became Pharaoh? She knew the answer but was unsure just by how much of a difference it would be.

Atemu's hand released her and he leaned back against the wall and grabbed his wrist once more. This time, however, he starting breathing harder.

"Atemu?" she was slightly confused. He seemed a little off. Was he sick?

"I am fine. Just feeling a little tired" he gave a small smile to try and reassure her. Emi quickly put the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep" Emi suggest removing her hand and got off him before standing.

"You're probably right" he said between breaths sliding up the wall. He took a step forward only to stumbled into Emi.

"Atemu? Are you okay?" she question but got no answer.

"Atemu?" still no reply. Emi moved them both to the bed before laying him down. She bit her lip unsure what to do. He seemed to have fainted. She gently shook him but he wouldn't wake up. She decided to go get the priests. Once she opened his door a servant had been passing by so Emi asked them to go get the priests. Emi didn't have to want long either.

"What is it, dear?" Shimon asked as him and two others walked in.

"The prince doesn't seem well and he fainted" Emi informed as they started checking him. Emi grew annoyed as they made her wait outside the room. It was over an hour before they came out.

Emi's face fell at the frowns on their face's.

"Shimon, is he okay?" he asked the man that so quickly started feeling like a grandfather to her. The old man frowned at her.

"He's awake now if you want to see him" Shimon said before walking off without answering her making her grow more worried.

"Atemu?" she asked walking into his room seeing him sitting up in bed waiting for her. She noticed his wrist bandaged up once she reached the side of the bed.

"What happened?"

"The man who attacked my father injured me in our fight before he had escaped" he said as fear entered Emi.

"with his dagger?" she askd as Atemu nod making tears fill her eyes.

"Shimon told you" Atemu guessed slightly annoyed.

"It poisoned you too" Atemu simply pulled her onto the bed and gave her a hug.

"don't worry, Emi. The healers and priests are looking to find a cure as we speak. Its a slow moving poison and the cut was small so we still have plenty of time left. I'll be fine" he tried to cheer her up. She nod and he moved her back and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Emi stayed with Atemu till he fell asleep before moving to his desk. She grabbed a piece of papyrus and quickly wrote Atemu a letter. She placed it on his bed beside him so he was sure to find it.

Anger, worry, and fear was Emi's feeling as she ran to her room and threw a few things into a bag before going to the stables. Atemu was poisoned by Bakura and she wasn't going to sit around and watch him get sicker. The person that created that poison would have the cure and she was going to go find it.

"Atemu, please stay strong. I'm going to save you. So please wait for me to return with the cure" Emi whispered softly as she climbed up onto her horse and started south.


	11. Village of Khmun

**I was really surprised at how many people read chapter 10. Thank you to all those who added this story to their alert/favorite list and I also want to thank**

**Latina Shewolf**

**BelieverofManyThings**

**Kate**

**The Queen of Water**

**for their reviews. I can't believe I'm already on chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I want to apologize to any miss spelling or grammar problems in this chapter. I had to use notepad to write this chapter which means no spell check.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"Why must the desert be so hot" Emi groaned willing her horse forward. "We're almost there Ubaid" Emi pat her horse gently on the head and smiled at the familiar surroundings. Her smile grew as she directed her horse to a nearby Oasis.

"Drink, Ubaid. You must be thirsty after such a journey" Emi spoke softly after climbing down off her horse. The horse let out a sound of happiness and gladly drunk some water. Emi stared into the water as memories of this place flooded her mind. Though it was only a little over a month it felt so much longer to her. She would come ever day to meet of boy that now held her heart.

_'He's probable a wake by now. Wonder what he'll do'_ she pondered over what actions he might take once he knew she was gone. Hopeful, she prayed he wouldn't come after her in his condition. Slowly, she turned her head to the village of Khmun just south of the oasis remembering why she came. What would they do once she showed up?

_'Please papa, I know you hate the royal family but please don't let Atemu die. If he can't or won't help then I know someone can point me in the direction of Bakura'_

Emi's horse, Ubaid, bumped his head softly against her shoulder letting her know he was done and ready to go.

Her heart pounded in her chest unsure of what to expect to happen or find once home. It's seem to grow louder the closer she got. As she reach the point to where eyes could clearly see the village her heart sunk and fear and panic consumed her. She knew not what would happen when her returned or what she would see, but never before did she think this would be what she found.

Though it was the middle of the day the village somehow seemed dark to her. The streets that were usually packed with people were completely empty. This village that seemed so full of life last time she was here was now dead.

Emi slid off Ubaid and grabbed his reins as she started walking through the town. Looking for any sign of life or of some clue as to what has happened. Fear was crawling up her the farther in she walked. The red stains along the wall and on the sand made tears fill her eyes.

Why? Why had this happened? What caused it? Was everyone in this village killed?

In panic she ran forward to her home and let out a gasp. Her house laid in ash before her feet as the tear spilled over.

Mama, papa, Akihito!

She sunk down to her knees and sobbed.

"What the hell going on? WHY? MAMA? PAPA? AKI?" she screamed hitting her fists on the ground. Their faces flashed in Emi's head. The realization that she would never see them again crashed down on her hard. The last memory she had of her father was of them fighting. The father who had always took care of her and protected her from those who try to hurt her. He was gone. Why was that her last memory of him?

"Why do you cry, my little light? It's not like they were your real family" a voice mused softly before her. Emi lifted her head as tear filled eyes landed on the boy she met before. His butterscotch eyes pierced down at her as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter that we didn't share the same blood. They took me in and brought me up. They cared for me. I loved them" she cried as the boy shook his head.

"I wondered if you'd feel the same if you knew" he grinned his eyes danced in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Emi tried wiping the tears away to better see the boy.

"That man is the one that created the poison that is killing your precious prince" he informed as Emi nod.

"I thought so. That's why I came. To get the cure" something clicked in Emi as a new wave of tears filled her. If her father was the only one with the cure and was now dead what would become of Atemu?

"That's not even the half of it. The only reason he took you from the temple was because of the note found on you. A note with your name and destiny upon it" the boy voice turned almost deadly as both curiosity and dread came over her.

"My destiny?" she asked as the boy's eyes started to glare.

"Guess now you'll never know" he chimed happily as Emi frowned.

"Why? Why does my sadness, my pain bring you such happiness" she cried softly as the boy's smile fell.

"You misunderstand. Everything I have ever done. I have done for us, for you" his voice was so soft Emi started wondering if she heard him right.

"Now I wonder just what would you do for the cure" the boy's voice turned smug as he pulled an vial from his robes making Emi gasped.

"Is that the cure?"

"This will save your prince. Cleansing the poison from his body" the boy spoke eyeing Emi curiously.

"Please. Let me save him" she begged as the boy tilted his head as if going into thought.

"Well him dying now would bring me great joy and save me the trouble of killing him myself, but then again the dark one will revive soon and he could prove useful to me. Not only that but he'll probable make the same mistake I made when we fought against the dark one. Hmm... Guess I know my answer now. Him being alive brings forth my best chance" the boy finally concluded as Emi's face slightly brighten. She may have failed her family but she would save Atemu. She quickly reached out for the vial but the boy moved it out of reach.

The boy smirked before it turned to a frown.

"I missed one" he hissed quickly turning and bring a sword that appeared out of no where up just in time to block an attack from a cloak figure that stood behind him. In the boy's haste he dropped the cure into the sand. Without a second thought Emi reached down and grabbed the bottle.

"Emi, run" the cloak figure shout as the boy push the cloak figure back with force making the hood of his cloak fall off. Emi's eyes slowly widened at the black haired boy's face. His dark brown eyes never leaving his opponent.

"Akihito" both relief and worry twisted in her.

"Go now! This demon killed everyone. If you stay he'll kill you too" he yelled while something dark flashed in the boy's eyes.

"Who are you to tell her that" he roared out enraged moving in an almost blinding speed toward Akihito. She wanted to take his advise. To run back to the capital. To Atemu. She felt ashamed for feeling that way. Like such a coward. She placed the cure in a bag strap onto Ubaid.

"Fool. Don't underestimate me" the boy growled. When Emi turned back to the fight Akihito was on his knees in front of the boy as the boy's right hand wrapped tightly around Akihito's throat.

She quickly swallowed back her fear and threw a rock she pick up off the ground. Happy she didn't miss as it hit the back of the boy's head making his head turn in her direction.

"Leave Akihito alone" she shout angrily trying to hide how scare she was. This boy looked so normal before, now seemed like a monster. His red orbs glowed brightly as an amused smirk crossed his face. He tossed Akihito to the side then turned fully to Emi. Emi's eyes stared in worry as Akihito laid there completely still.

"Awe, did I scare you my little light" he mocked as his red eyes danced playful.

"You're the one who did this to my home" she stated as he chuckled.

"I might have had something to do with it. I admit I may have lost my temper a bit" he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You really are a monster" Emi concluded as the boy growled and started walking forward.

"Stay away from me" she screamed glancing around for anything that could help her. Akihito was still out of it on the ground and Ubaid was a few feet behind her. Emi knew she wouldn't be able to get to Ubaid before he caught her.

A gasp came out as he suddenly stood in front of her and grabbed her wrists.

"Why?... Why are you doing this?" Emi question trying to hide her fear and glare.

"For you. I made a promise. A promise that we would always be together, but I made a mistake. One mistake and you left me, but I won't let you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many lives you live you will be mine" the boy growled trying to pull Emi closer but she began to struggle.

"I could never love a monster like you" she hissed as the boy's grip tighten.

"Even if I fail in this life and you some how die through this you'll just be reborn again and the cycle will continue. It will never end till I win" the boy chuckle darkly. Emi felt rage twist up inside her and started feeling dizzy.

"Or an till I defeat you" her voice rang as the boy winced in pain. An sizzling sound came from his hands and smoke started coming out. The boy quickly release her as Emi reached her hands out just as quickly grabbing his wrists. He yelped in surprise as her touch somehow seem to burn him.

Emi heard him mutter a few curses under his breath before twisting his wrists and yanking making her release him. He jumped back just as a sword struck where the boy once stood. The boy had successfully dodged the unseen attack. Emi became dizzy as the boy stared at the burn marks on his wrists. The one who attacked quickly stepped between the two eyeing the boy in anger. Emi's blue orbs filled with both surprise and worry at the guy before her. None other then Prince Atemu stood in front of her protectively.

_'So he came after me after all' _ she thought hearing some horses coming closer. It seemed Atemu wasn't the only one that came. Mahado and Mana rode on one horse while Akunadin rode on another.

"Emi, are you okay?" the prince asked staring at the boy who seemed to grow annoyed.

"I am alright" she answered as the boy growled.

"Who are you?" the prince demanded as the boy scoffed.

"I'll be watching light. This round is just starting" the boy smiled happily giving a small wave before running. The prince followed as the boy ran to a wall that had been casting a shadow. The boy ran right through the wall as Atemu stopped and press his hand to the wall only to find that it was solid. He growled in frustration and punched the wall before returning to the other.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Mana chimed hugging her friend as Emi sadly smiled and nod. Emi suddenly remembered Akihito and turned to where he had been to find that he was gone.

"What were you thinking" Atemu nearly shouted taking Emi by the wrist making her frown and tears slowly filled her eyes. The prince suddenly felt guilty for directing his anger at her.

"Forgive me. I was afraid of what could have happened to you. I'm not mad" he said softly as she wipe her eyes and shook her head. She gently pulled away from the prince and started to walk away making him watch her curiously.

She eyes quickly filled with tears once more as she fell onto her knees and prayed to the gods for the people that had died in this village.

Atemu kneel down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She head tilted to lean against his arm after she finished her prey.

"The village of Khmun is no more" Emi tried holding back her cries.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not entirely but that boy had something to with it" she said gently as her eyes started closing.

* * *

The prince told the others that were there that this was Emi home and that they were unaware that it had been destroy. The two priests and Mana searched the village while the prince rested. He barely did anything and he was already worn out. He was getting sicker but he wouldn't just lay around till he died. He had things he had to do before that happened.

For the prince this day wouldn't seem to come to an end. Just seemed to get worse with time. He woke up this morning to Emi had left and just as he was about to go after her and priest came in to announce the death of the Pharaoh, his father. The day dragged on as they all traveled to the Valley of the Kings to seal the Pharaoh in his tomb along with four of his priest. After they were sealed they returned home and started preparing for Atemu to become the new Pharaoh. His time as king would be a short one. He was getting sicker and the healers still haven't found a cure.

He managed to sneak away but three people saw him escape and followed. Emi's home, Khmun, was gone and no one seemed to have lived through what ever happened here. Emi's sadness only helped to lower his mood. Now the four would head home where he was sure to be yelled at by Shimon once there.

A soft moan brought the prince from his thoughts as he stared down at the girl he placed on his lap once she had passed out. Emi's eyes fluttered open about the same time the other three returned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as Emi blushed and sat up before holding her head.

"Just a little dizzy. Nothing I can't manage" she replied.

"Why did you decide to come home?" the prince asked trying hard to stay calm.

"I wanted to get the cure so you won't be sick anymore" she almost whispered as they became confused.

"Why come here then?" Mahado asked as Emi's frowned deepen.

"I met the one that attacked the Pharaoh once before. His name is Bakura" Emi explained as the others remained silence unsure what to say.

"Atemu" Emi slightly cried unsure how'd he reaction to her next words. "My father was the one that created that poison" she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head into them.

"Emi, that man's action were his own and you sure not have to feel responsible for them" the prince stated standing up as Emi looked up at him.

"Did you find the cure?" Mana leaned forward toward Emi as Emi's face twisted at the question.

"That boy gave me something that he said was the cure, but i don't know whether or not to believe him" Emi informed as everyone seemed thoughtful.

"Can you let me see" Mahado held out his hand as Emi nod. She stood slowly as Ubaid came to her. She pulled out the bottle and gave it to Mahado.

"I can figure out what this is when we return to the palace" he informed examining the substance in the vial.

"Then let us head back" Atemu ordered as Emi nod.

"Yes, Pharaoh" Mahado and Akunadin bowed as Emi's eyes slightly widen.


	12. Just Another Day

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken awhile and this chapter is pretty much just a filler. I was thinking over how I want to have the plan started. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!**

**Declaimer: I don't own yugioh**

* * *

Mahado released a sigh making Isis crack a smile. Emi stood impatiently slightly hopping trying to get a look over Mahado's shoulder making him stiffen his shoulders trying hard to focus on the task at hand. The pale girl sharply inhaled as Mahado begun mixing making the priest slower than normal.

"Lady Emi, why not go check on the prince? His judgments should have been passed by now" Isis spoke as Emi peered around Mahado but quickly turn to the priestess as she began to speak.

"Yes, the prince's duties are most likely over. If not then Mana could probable use help with practice" Mahado added as Emi frown looking down.

"I'm bothering you, aren't I? I'm sorry. I'll go then, but please let me know as soon as you find out the results" Emi pleaded as the two priests smiled.

"You will be the first to know" Isis nod before Emi turn to leave. Mahado and Isis were working hard to find out if what the boy gave Emi was really the cure. They were getting close to knowing but it would take time. Emi quietly walked to the throne room wondering if Atemu was really done or not. Tomorrow was the celebration of Atemu becoming Pharaoh. Yesterday was the announcing of the new high priests and guardians of the new pharaoh. Shimon passed the Sennen Key to Shada and will now advise Atemu. Seto was now the proud holder of the Sennen Rod and right hand man of the pharaoh. Mahado had the Sennen Ring, controlled the Pharaoh's guards, and trained Mana in the art of magic. Karim possessed the Sennen Scale. Isis took up the task of a healer as well as the Sennen Tuak*. Akunadin kept his place as the keeper of the Sennen Eye, which Emi couldn't blame him. Passing on the eye would most likely be a painful one, in Emi opinion anyways. The six high priest of the pharaoh were truly amazing people. The seven Sennen Items were both powerful and mystarious.

Emi stopped in her tracks outside the throne room. She known Atemu was in where, but wasn't sure if he finished passing judgement. Passing judgement was one of the pharaoh's task. Emi couldn't handle such responsibilities. She bit her lip trying to figure out what to do. If he wasn't done and she entered she'd be in trouble. Pressing her ear to the door she heard talking. The thickness of the door made the voices very muffled and hard to understand, but every so often she could make out a word. She flinched and jumped hearing something about a penalty game followed by a loud scream. Emi quickly back away and made her way to the training grounds not wanting to hear anymore.

The training grounds was pretty crowded today and she doubted Mana was there. Usually when the grounds got to crowded Mana would find somewhere else to train. A few magicians worked on spells and there were many practicing there swordsmanship.

"What are you doing out here?" Emi heard and quickly turned to the owner of the voice and instantly wish to run. Two people stood in front of her. The only two high priest that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon," she bowed. "I was looking for Mana, who I thought might be practicing out here, but it seems she is not. Have you seen her" she replied as Akunadin scoff and walked off.

"Hm, I believe I saw that girl by the outer gardens casting spells on apples" Priest Seto replied as Emi grinned up at the tall priest. Seto was very serious and alway studying, but though he acted cold, he was a good person.

"Thank you, Priest Seto" she bowed once more before leaving to the outer garden to find Mana. It wasn't hard. All Emi had to do was head to the apple flying through the air. The apple suddenly drop to the ground just as Mana came into view. The young magic user shout out in annoyance before kicking the apple that laid unmoving on the ground nearly hitting Emi.

"Ah, Mana! Be careful" Emi squeaked moving out of the way.

"Emi? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" Mana apologized as Emi made her way to the girl.

"It's okay. That apple probable deserved it. So what'd it do?" Emi smiled.

"I'm trying to make it float but I can't do it" Mana sighed disappointed plopping down onto the ground.

"You'll do it. You just need to keep at it. So don't give up on it, ok?" Emi tried encouraging as Mana smiled and nod.

"I'm tried of trying to make apples float today though. Oh, hey I've been practicing a new spell. It can be a game. Want to play it?" Mana asked excitedly jumping up quickly as Emi nod.

"Okay, all you have to do is find me" the young magician explained as Emi nod. Mana put a little more distance between the two before raising her staff making a large hat appear above her head. It dropped on top of her and flashed making four identical hats appear hiding Mana under one. Emi smiled at the trick and looked the hats over before moving to the middle left one and flipping it over to find it empty.

"Awe, I guessed wrong" Emi pout trying to figure out what hat to pick next. She made her way to the far right when a pair of hands covered her mouth. Her eyes widen as a soft chuckle came behind her making her instantly relax knowing who it was . The hands dropped and Emi turned and smiled at the him. Atemu smirked.

"You'd guess wrong if you pick that hat. She's under this one" Atemu quickly flipped over the far left one revealing Mana with an annoyed look on her face.

"Atemu, Emi was suppose to try and find me, not you" Mana pout making Emi giggle.

"Yeah, what gives?" Emi playfully pouted.

"Her hat would have been the last one you would have picked and I don't want to wait around" he replied simply making Emi pout for real. Atemu grabbed her hand and pulled her away. He suddenly stopped once in the hall.

"Emi, will you go somewhere with me?" Atemu asked seriously as she smiled and nod. He quickly leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," he smiled softly before releasing her hand while turning away from her. "Meet me at the stables. I have to get something before I go".

Emi watched Atemu run off. It wasn't till he was out of sight that curiosity took over. Worry started taking over as she made her way there. Stables most likely meant they were going somewhere outside the palace and Emi wasn't sure Atemu wsa suppose to go outside the palace walls. They, meaning mostly her, were going to get in trouble. What was he thinking? It wasn't long after Emi got there that Atemu appear wearing a familiar white cloak while holding one. He held it out to Emi which she took and put on.

"Atemu, is this a good idea? Won't you get in trouble" she question as Atemu quickly got Ubaid ready.

"It'll be okay. I want to run off at least one last time" he spoke with a small smile that seemed some what sad. Emi bit her bottom lip to keep from frowning while nodding. Atemu climbed up onto Ubaid back before holding a hand out to Emi. Pulling her up in front of him, he grabbed the reins and started South. Atemu and Emi talked of many things along the way, such as how their day was, how Atemu was feeling, and how they were both handling the changes.

The horse stopped after a few hours of riding making Emi surprised. Atemu slid off Ubaid and walked over to the oasis they stopped at, but it wasn't just any oasis. It was the oasis close to Emi's home. The one she and Atemu met at everyday. Emi slid off Ubaid as well patting him gently before walking over to Atemu and sitting by the water like they always use to. He smiled softly out at the water.

"This place gives me such a nostalgic feeling" he mused softly as Emi slightly grinned.

"It feels like so long ago" she added as Atemu looked over at her.

"Would you go back if you could?" he asked curiously as she thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. One part of me says yes while the other says no. I already know what the past holds and if I go back it will take longer to see what tomorrow holds, but at the same time that why I want to go back. Go back and see my family again" Emi spoke with such a sorrowful voice but smiled gently. Atemu nod in understanding gently patting her head in a caring way. "What about you, Atemu?" she wondered as he sighed.

"It is true that there are things I would do differently but in the end I wouldn't. I like how things are now, and changing something that you would think is for the best might change something else for the worst" he answered and Emi nod.

"I'll miss coming here with you. I probable could still come here but i would have to be escorted and it wouldn't be the same" he said as Emi started understanding why Atemu wanted to come. She thoughts circling around the future suddenly stopped as Atemu started coughing.

"Atemu" Emi watched in sadness while rubbing his back as he continued coughing for a few minutes before finally stopping. He breathe in and out softly s Emi leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Emi" he said even though she didn't ask. He knew she was worried. He leaned his head to the side so it was lightly against hers. They sat in a peaceful silent like that for a while before Atemu made a sound of surprise and Emi leaned her head back to look up at his face.

"What's wrong?" she wondered curiously staring up a his face that was slightly red and held surprise which the surprised look turned to thoughtful rather quickly making Emi more curious.

"uh...nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of things that was discussed today at a meeting" he replied slightly turning his head to stare down at her.

"Atemu?" she blushed at their closeness. She was confused by his answer. What was he thinking?

"No need to worry about it" she gave he a look that made him sigh. "It'll upset you and I don't want you to be"

"I'd rather know and be upset than to be kept in the dark" she informed as Atemu stared into her eyes. He lifted his hand to her face to gently caress it.

"We talked about worst case scenario. If we couldn't find a cure. Also of things I should do before that happens" he informed making a sudden pain shoot through her heart. She couldn't picture a future without Atemu. She moved closer to him before shaking her head.

"We will find a cure" she said determined making him lightly chuckle. " So what were the things you had to do?" she suddenly ask making Atemu instantly go silent. He stared down at her in thought.

"I'll tell you if you can tell me what power this has" Emi looked down at the item he meant. His other hand held the seventh item, the Sennen Puzzle. His father gave it to him before he died.

"But I don't know what power it has" she retort as he gave her a knowing smile.

"Then I guess I won't tell you" he smirk staring down at her once again as she slightly pouted making him chuckle. A grin broke across her face as a thought popped into her head. Using her hand she quickly splashed the cool oasis water up at him. His face made her crack up . She stop as he grabbed her face and pulled her closer to his face.

"Is that really how you want to play, Emi?" he whispered making her smile playful up at him.

"Oh, and just what can a spoiled prince do?"she taunted playfully. Emi squeaked in surprised as he quickly picked her up.

"Atemu? And just what do you think you're doing" she asked wrapping her arms around him. He smiled as him started walking into the oasis making her cling to him as they got deeper into the water. Panic started to fill her mind as she felt the water against her back and start moving up.

"Stop. You win. Please" she said in panic holding him tighter. "You know I can't swim" She looked up at a smirking Atemu. He walked a little farther before stopping and moving the arm that held her legs up making them drop. She tighten her hold she had on him. The water came just below his shoulders.

"You don't really think I'd let you drown, do you?" he mused as Emi shook her head and loosen her grip some. "If you stand you're head would still be above water" he stated as she straighten her legs and felt the ground before standing. The water came just above her shoulders making her slightly uncomfortable so she kept a hold of Atemu's shoulders.

"Are you really that afraid?"

"Just a little. Just don't let go" she pleaded as he gently tightened his grip on her waist.

"Just relax. The water feels nice" he smiled as she leaned against him and closed her eyes before calming down.

"Yeah, it does" she agreed enjoying the moment.

The sun was making it's way across the sky quickly and Atemu and Emi decided to head back.

The two sat in Atemu's room not wanting to go to sleep yet. They decided to play Senet as they talked.

"I win yet again" Atemu teased as Emi stick her tongue out at him. He starting chuckling at her but stopped and started coughing uncontrollably making Emi jump up and move around the table to stand beside him. She instantly started rubbing his back trying to think of what she should do.

"I'm fine Emi. Please, don't worry about me" he said after he finally stopped a few minutes later. Emi shook her head as he gently smiled up at her.

"Atemu..."

* * *

"I don't think I can win her over in this life. She's can't remember and has fallen in love with that guy" the boy sighed looking at the capital from a distance with his scarlet eyes. He leaned his back against the trees and closed his eyes remembering the past. His memory of her caring for him was the one thing that made him truly happy. A shadow passed over him and he glanced briefly up at a falcon that circled in the skies high above him. He growled in annoyance and at the speed of lightening throw knife up at the bird. The falcon called out in pain falling from the sky.

_'I'm getting sick of Horus always trying to watch me through his followers and pets'_ the boy thought in anger before chuckling. A wicked smile crossed his face. _'Fools, I'm not the one you should be watching. It's already sit into motion. Soon your precious Egypt will fall and after that this world will be covered in darkness. The Gods will lose their hold on this world'_he chuckled amused at the thought.

"We'll be together in the next life, Light. I promise"


End file.
